Serenity's Love and Pain
by LexisCullen-Bitch-In-Trainingx
Summary: Serenity was getting hurt by Yami Marik on the blimp, 2 years later he's back, will Marik save her or will she fall to the darkness of death? Marik/Serenity & tiniest Serenity/Seto. R & R plz thanks Rated T for torture. Complete! Yay :
1. Chapter 1: Emotions

Halloween.

(Serenity's POV)

It was thundering and lightning was filling the sky with it's electric light for a few seconds each time. It was cold so I rubbed my arms to keep warm, remembering that Joey forgot to pay the gas bills, I sighed and went upstairs to get my quilt. As I was walking back down the stairs the phone rang, I dropped my blanket and rang to get it, hoping it was Joey to say that he was coming home from the senior party, it was really creepy in this apartment. I put the phone to my ear and spoke.

"Hello?" I said and a raspy voice laughed, I shivered in fright.

"Remember me?" The voice taunted and my eyes widened.

"Who's t-there?" I stuttered hoping it wasn't him. He laughed and I recognised instantly who it was, Yami Marik!

"I got ya number!" He laughed and I almost collapsed right there, my eyes as wide as saucers. I frantically looked round, searching for him, but I couldn't see him.

"No! Please No!!" I begged but he just chuckled evilly, that laugh chilled me to the bone, my blood froze as I sank to my knees.

"I'm back! To haunt you!" He warned and I froze, staring at the wall in front of me, he couldn't hurt me again could he?

"No stay away!" I pleaded but the Yami Marik I knew was merciless and hated pleading.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" He laughed and then ended the phone conversation, the tone kept on playing, his evil laugh still in my head, I shook my head vigorously trying to get rid of the sound.

_It's Friday night  
So creepy outside  
It's is thundering and lightning  
There's nobody home  
Cause I'm all alone  
It's scary and it's frightening _

I grabbed my quilt and hid under it, I know it was childish but what else could I do? I already tried to escape but the door was locked and then I knew Yami Marik was here, I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a huge kitchen knife for protection and ran back to the living room. I wished Joey was here, or at least Marik.

_The sound of shoes  
A shadow that moves  
Something odd is tic tac ticking  
Someone's in here  
I'm so full of fear  
The telephone is ringing _

I quivered underneath the quilt when I heard the soft thudding of foot falls, I gasped but quickly put my hand over my mouth to muffle it, I surveyed the living room but found nothing until I thought I saw a shadow move! I almost screamed but luckily my hand was already on my mouth.

'He's in here, I can feel it!" I thought, fear rising up in me. Suddenly the telephone was ringing again but I didn't dare go get it. I quickly hid behind the sofa as I heard the footsteps get closer when I saw him by the phone. Yami Marik, the man of my nightmares. He picked up the phone then smashed it against the wall, letting the remains fall to the floor. My eyes widened as he taunted.

"I know your in here Serenity, I can sense you." He looked over in the direction of the couch and I sunk further into the wall.

_Now I can see you  
Oh no, please no_  
_Now I can touch you  
Oh god, please no  
I am right here now  
Oh please, tell me where  
Ha ha ha ha  
I'm in a nightmare  
You better run  
I'm back to haunt you down_

He bent down and came face to face with my frightened face, he smirked and whispered.

"Now I can touch you." He stroked my face almost gently, but I knew better.

"Oh god, please no!" I whispered into the night, I shivered at his touch and he chuckled evilly.

"God won't help you Serenity, no one will." He said savouring my terrified expression, I got up the courage to glare at him but shrunk back down when he glared back. "I'm right here now."

A tear rolled down my cheek.

'No I have to be strong!' I thought and kicked him in his privates and ran out of the room, running blindly through the corridor, trying to find an exit. He menacing voice carried through the corridor, carrying a dreadful message.

"You better run Serenity." He warned and I gasped as I ran into a wall in my blind rush of panic. "I'm back to haunt you down."

I ran through the apartment, panic rushing through me, my heart racing and I could hear his manic chuckle echo throughout the apartment.

_Halloween, in the death of the night, hear me scream  
I'm coming, I'm coming  
Halloween, is the fear that I fight, in my dream  
Keep running, keep running _

_(Flashback.)_

"_Go on Joey I'll be fine, don't worry and go have fun." I said pushing Joey out the door, forcing him to go to the senior Halloween party. He gave me a goofy smile and scratched_ _the back of his head nervously, he was nervous because he was going with Mai. I smiled and gave him a hug, he returned it and ruffled my hair like when we was younger._

"_I just worry about ya sis." he explained and I laughed. _

"_Don't worry big brother, I'll lock all the doors and windows just like you said." I promised and he nodded and saw Kaibas' limo pull up. After all the crazy stuff happening over the years, those finally got to be friends even if they still do tease each other. As the limo door opened, I saw Kira Fay, the sluttiest girl in our entire school, clinging on to Seto's arm, all of them laughing together. Seto and Kira stepped out of the limo to let Joey in and Kira turned round and saw my in my hello kitty pj's, she sneered and stuck her tongue out, as a victory that she had got Seto and I was nothing to him now. I clenched my fists and heard her say in that annoyingly high pitched voice._

"_Aww look Seto, poor Serenity is all alone like a big loser!" She taunted and I let out a fierce growl and pounced onto her, punching at whatever part of that slut I could get to, Seto looked shocked, Joey and Yami had jumped out of the limo after hearing the commotion and were now holding me back. Seto helped Kira up and she spat out some blood from her mouth and glared daggers at me, she humphed and got back into the limo, Joey and Yami following after they had made sure I wasn't going to kill Kira, Seto was the last to leave, I looked into his eyes and saw pure anger and disgust, my heart broke for even though she was in the wrong, he blamed me, he turned round swiftly and slammed the limo door behind him. A tear rolled down my cheek as I watched the limo drive of into the night, their laughter I could still hear._

_(End Flashback)_

Somehow I ended up in my room and remembered that I had a lock on the door, thank god Joey allowed me to have one. I hastily locked the door then sat on my bed to catch my breath, when suddenly my ears picked up on a sound coming from the hallway.

"I'm coming Serenity......." Yami Marik whispered slowly and I almost jumped out of my skin. I always hated Halloween, so it figures that the worst person in my life had to come back on Halloween to finish the job. Damn fucking irony! I remembered the first time Yami Marik had snuck into my room on the Kaiba Corp blimp.

_(Flashback) _

_I had just gotten into bed and opened up the first page on my new book _Twilight: Breaking Dawn (A/N: love it, sooo boss XD) _when I heard the door opened then close, I just thought it was Joey coming to warn me about Duke or Tristan again but how very wrong I was. I looked up to see my worst nightmare, Yami Marik. I quickly jumped out of bed, searching for something to defend myself with, he just let out a laugh and smirked at me._

"_My dear Serenity, I don't believe we've had the pleasure of having an actual conversation, don't you agree?" He asked me in a smooth voice and I nodded stiffly, slowly edging towards the door hoping he wouldn't notice me. Unfortunately the universe hates me._

"_There's no use my dear, the door is locked with dark magic." He told me , a manic grin on his face. "Besides there's something you have that I want." _

_I looked at him confused and saw he was staring at the ring, mom had given me for my 13th birthday, I looked down at it confused, and to my surprise it had a golden eye on it, much like the one on Marik's Millennium Rod or Yami's Puzzle. He grinned and tried to take it off my finger but I resisted, he glanced up at me, his fangs showing on his evil grin._

"_Going to resist are we?" He said to me as he unsheathed the bottom part of the Millennium Rod to reveal a blade! I gulped and backed into the wall, but the further I backed away, the closer he neared me. " I have a way to deal with you."_

_He put the blade on the flesh of my shoulder and moved it vertically, creating a vertical wound and forcing a cry of pain from my lips. He smirked and removed the blade but then put his finger in the wound and scratched the inside. The pain was agonizing and the screams from my lips where getting louder and louder, he seemed to enjoy them, sick bastard! He took out his finger and I sighed but then he positioned his mouth to the wound and started to lap up my blood, I almost threw up and he finally stopped. I tried to stop him but he used his Millennium Rod to immobilize me against the wall, he cackled and started to make various other wounds around my body, a particularly bad one was on my stomach and back, on the stomach he had made a deep horizontal cut and hand forced it open with his hand and was using his razor sharp nails to irritate the inside of my wound, blood was flowing onto the floor like a tiny river and I was visibly paler, another bad one was one my back were his initials Y.M were carved into my back, once he was done, he licked some blood out and swirled it around in his mouth and said._

"_Do you want this back?" he mocked and I hurriedly shook my head no but he took that as a yes and spat it back in, the pain pulling very loud screams from my lips. He smiled and positioned the blade at my throat, preparing to end my life right there._

_'This is it, I'm going to die.' I thought sadly when suddenly a loud thumping and shouting distracted Yami Marik._

"_Serenity!" Yami, Mokuba and the others shouted, my world was growing dark but one voice stuck out through the door._

"_Serenity answer us!" Joey pleaded and my heart lifted in hope._

_'Save me big brother.' I though glaring at Yami Marik._

_He growled in annoyance, he faced me and smirked._

"_Looks like we'll have to end this for now." He said, stroking my cheek with the Rod, I flinched away from the shiny gold stick and the demon who possessed it. "But don't worry I'll be back." he promised and just to give the others something to hear, he slashed my arms and back with the Rod, forcing many screams from my lips, agonized screams of pure pain._

"_Serenity!" They all shouted but I was too weak to answer, Marik smirked and vanished out of sight, the spell on the door lifted and the others rushed in. They all gasped and Joey and Seto ran towards me, demanding who did this. I mustered up enough strength to whisper his name before the shadows got to me._

"_Yami Marik." Those words fell from my lips as I fell into the darkness._

_(End Flashback) _

I was so entranced in my memory, I didn't hear the door unlock or Yami Marik near me until he roughly grabbed my arm and pinned me against the wall, his scary face had a manic grin on it. Tears misted up my vision but I could still see that grin so clearly.

_Hell broke out  
On this Friday night  
Zombies passing deadly  
My Candyman, from Bountyland  
Is coming here to get me._

Just a normal Friday night I thought this would be, calling friends from school, watching T.V and eating some dinner while Joey enjoyed himself at the Senior Halloween party. Until Yami Marik ruined it, he's coming back to get me and finish the job. I stared out the window and almost fainted, there were zombies outside my window. Yami Marik followed my gaze to the window and let out a chuckle.

"Ha ha ha, do you like my new friends?" He asked me grinning and I just looked at him with disgust.

"Your a sick fuck, ya know that?" I told him and that wiped the smirk off his face. He snarled and saw the scars from 2 years ago, from on the days he came to my room on the blimp. He smiled and unsheathed the bottom of the Rod again. I struggled in panic and he grin got even wider, he put it near the scabbed scar and cut it open again, my screams filled the air just like on the blimp. I remembered what happened one time when he came back after the others left.

_(Flashback -Sorry-)_

_The others had bandaged my wounds again and they had made Seto put more security around my room. I calmed down and lay my head on my pillow, trying to get to sleep when I saw him come through the wall, I went to scream but he had his hand over my mouth, something was different about him but what? I looked into his eyes and realisation hit me, his eyes were now a soft lavender ,not the cold steely lavender of Yami Marik._

"_Marik." I whispered, falling into his arms and he rubbed my back comfortingly, as tears soaked his shirt, I just kept a hold of him, I wouldn't let go. _

"_I'm so sorry, Serenity." He apologized and I lifted my head up to look into his gorgeous purple eyes. I traced my finger tips over his hair and jaw line._

"_There's no need to apologize, for now just hold me, I need you to keep me strong against Yami Marik, please." I pleaded and he nodded and hugged me for what seemed like years. His strong arms held me close to him and his scent filled my nostrils, he smelled like aftershave and chocolate. After a while he let go and put a finger on my lips._

"_I have to go Serenity, but I will come back, and I promise, I will protect you." He promised and I nodded, he neared me and planted a kiss on my lips, I kissed back hungrily. He pulled away and gave me a small smile and left the room, leaving me on cloud nine._

_(End Flashback – aw that was mushy ^^)_

Marik was trying to get the ring off my finger but I slapped him and ran. He growled and ran after me, his pace quickening. I gasped when he caught me and pulled me to the floor, I tried to scramble away but I felt my body fly onto the floor and he neared me with the Rod but then he pulled a match out of his pocket, lit it and held it under the Rod's blade. My eyes widened as he smirked at me and blew out the flame, the Rod getting closer to my snow white skin, I gasped as the blade touched my arm and made a diagonal cut, he then carved into my arm the initials Y.M. The pain was agonizing as all I could see was white, my screams echoed around the apartment.

(Marik's POV)

I watched from my spirit room what that bastard was doing to Serenity, I growled in anger and pulled him into the hallway separating our two spirit rooms. He glared at me and pushed me away.

"Marik stop this now!" I ordered but he just laughed at me pitifully. He used the Rod and forced me against the wall just like Serenity.

"This is none of your concern, Hikari!" He glowered at me and he then grinned. "Besides enjoy the show." I glared at him and tried to pull away but the magic behind it was far too strong. Tears steamed my vision as I saw what he was doing, I looked at the floor and whispered.

"I'm sorry Serenity"

_It's squeaking and creaking  
I move silent in the night, hahahahaha  
Could be the boy from next-door  
You'll never guess my disguise  
Hahahahaha! _

(Serenity's POV)

I remembered the day before, _I was walking down the market street when I thought I felt someone watching me, I turned around to just see the hustle bustle of the daily market. I shrugged and kept on walking until I felt it again. I turned around again to see nothing and angrily shook my head._

_'Come on Serenity your being paranoid, your probably never gonna see him again.' I thought trying to convince myself. I froze in fear when I heard his voice from an alleyway beside me._

"_You'll never guess my disguise." He chuckled and I ran blindly, forcing myself to get away from him._

I looked into his eyes and hoped that they were a soft lavender but was disappointed and scared to find that it was still Yami Marik. I decided to give Marik some strength to help him break through his Yami's shield.

"Marik, I know you can help me, your stronger than him, fight it!" I begged and Yami Marik growled and slapped me. I spat out blood and he laughed.

"Shut up, he can't save you, no one can!" he whispered venomously and I laughed now.

"You obviously don't know your Hikari very well then." I laughed and his grin fell. "Marik is way stronger than you and can beat through your magic shield." Suddenly Marik's voice came through into the air.

"Your right Serenity." Marik yelled and Yami Marik clutched his head in a vain attempt to stop his Hikari from emerging but then gave up and smirked at me.

"You haven't seen the last of me Serenity." He warned and then disappeared, leaving Marik full control over his body. I fell from the wall, the bind now broken and fell into his arms, just like on the blimp. He rested his head on mine and then noticed my blood was staining his shirt, he lifted my head up and stared lovingly into my eyes, I was staring back. Our moment was ruined by a pounding on the door, I gasped and dived into Marik's arms, they then closed protectively around me but then we sighed in relief when we heard Joey's voice along with the rest of the gangs.

"Serenity are you alright, answer the door!" Joey shouted concern in his voice. I stood up shakily and unlocked the door, Joey and the others fell in, the turned around and gasped at the sight of me. I stood there shamed but Marik came up behind me and snuck his arm sneakily around my waist, pulling me in closer. I smiled and leant into him, the others stood there with there mouths wide open. Joey's face turned red and he waved a fist at Marik.

"Hey! Stay away from ma sis, ya big creep." He warned. "It was that bloody Yami of yours that did this anyway!"

Marik's eyes narrowed as he glared and moved forwards menacingly but Yami got in between them.

"Come on you two, lets focus on Serenity." Yami said and they all looked towards me to find me holding onto the wall for support. Joey and Marik rushed towards me, glaring at each other, Marik picked me up bridal style and told Ryou to phone an ambulance, Ryou nodded and ran into the living room when I remembered that Yami Marik had broken it.

"It doesn't work." I whispered and the gang looked confused. " Yami Marik smashed it against the wall when someone phoned." Tea snapped her fingers in realisation.

"That's why you didn't answer when I phoned." She said and Joey looked at her in anger.

"You phoned Ren and you didn't tell me that she didn't answer!" Joey yelled and Tea grabbed his ear in annoyance and shouted loudly in it.

"Well I thought Serenity was watching T.V or on it chatting with her friends!" She screeched down Joey's ear and all of us winced at the high pitched sound that filled the room. The sound disappeared as an ambulances siren filled it instead, a loud knock resounding around the room, Yugi and Tea got up and opened the door, the paramedics bustled in quickly and gently put me on the stretcher and wheeled me into the back of the ambulance, Joey and Marik quickly following, the rest got into Seto's limo and followed us to the hospital. They arrived shortly after me and had to wait in the waiting room while I got stitched up. As I started to wake up from the surgery, I heard Marik and Joey arguing outside.

"I mean it pal," Joey warned his voice menacing. "Stay. Away. From. Serenity!" He enforced every word with a harsh poke to Marik's shoulder, I heard a punch and Marik flew into the door, cracking it a bit. I jumped out of the hospital bed and opened the door, glaring at Joey.

"Joseph Wheeler, stop it right now!" I shouted at him and looked down at Marik to see he had a bloody nose, the gang rushed outside my room, concerned by the noise and Mai looked at Joey angrily and pulled him around the corner by his ear and we heard her shout.

"Joey Wheeler are you trying to ruin you sisters first love!" Mai screamed and the others stared at us, Marik and I blushed like crazy. Yami signalled for them to follow him, to let Marik and I have some alone time. I stared into his gorgeous lavender eyes and we hugged on the floor for what seemed like a millennium.

Finally I was safe, for now.

(Yami Marik POV)

"You just wait Serenity, I will have what's rightfully mine." I whispered evilly.

"Just you wait!"

Please Read and Review, thanks. First Reviewer gets a Marik plushie :)

One review for next chapter. =)


	2. Chapter 2: Moving Forward

Chapter 2: Moving Forward.

**Me: Come on Marik please!?**

**Marik: (Sighs) fine.**

**Me: Yay.**

**Marik: Ashleigh does not own Yugioh or it's characters, just the plot and a laptop.**

**Me: Thanks Marik.**

**Marik: Welcome, now where's my fuckin pay check!**

**(7 months later)**

**(Serenity POV)**

A sense of security enveloped me as Marik and I were in his apartment watching Twilight (A/N: Love it!!!) and Marik was almost killing himself with his Millennium Rod , this movie was my own personal form of torture for whenever he annoyed me. The movie was coming to the bit where Edward sparkled, and Marik groaned in anguish and stared at me with reluctant begging eyes.

"Please Serenity I'll do anything else that you want just please don't make me watch this again please!" Marik pleaded me and I smirked evilly.

"Well is the great Marik Ishtar begging me?" I asked mockingly and he glared at me and pulled out the Rod and faced it towards me threateningly and smirked.

"Don't make me use this on you." He smirked and I just laughed and took if off him and hit him round the head with it.

"Yeah right you can't even keep hold of it!" I taunted and he growled in annoyance. He grabbed my wrists and forced me onto my back on the couch, straddling my waist, I looked at him and blushed. He smirked and lowered his head to kiss me, we were interrupted by someone who I'm gonna kill later.

"Wow Marik, I didn't know you knew how to kiss!" Bakura taunted and our heads both turned to stare at Bakura and Marik's eyes narrowed at Bakura and he smirked.

"Where's your Hikari don't you need to kiss his face off some more." Marik retorted and Bakura's smirk fell, he glowered at Marik and I just sighed at those two as I went into the kitchen for a drink. The door knocker rapped and I shouted to Marik if he could get that, I heard his heavy footsteps pad along the hallway and the door slide open.

"Hey gay boy it's your Hikari!" Marik shouted and I heard something smash in the living room, I put the glass of water down and rushed into the living room to see my favourite vase was on the floor in pieces. Bakura looked up and looked shocked at the sight of my furious face, I glared at him and went to strangle him but he caught my hand and we both fell to the floor, trying to become the one victorious while knocking over various delicate and fragile items that fell to the floor with a smash. Marik and Ryou ran into the room to find Bakura straddling my waist trying to pin my arms down but I did the only thing that will bring any man down. He let out an oof and groan of pain and collapsed next to me, I quickly jumped up and regretted my actions when I saw he was struggling to get air into his lungs, I gasped and knelt beside him and started CPR on him, after five minutes he spluttered and sat up gasping, he looked around, saw me and almost jumped two feet away.

"Damn woman you are freaking dangerous!!!" He shouted pointing a finger at me but I just stuck my tongue out and laughed.

"Oh shut up kitty." I teased and his eyes instantly narrowed, he growled and Ryou-kun and Marik-kun laughed loudly, clutching their stomachs.

"She got you good there, Kura-kun." Ryou laughed but immediately stopped when he saw Bakura's vicious glare towards him, I chuckled and left to go back to the kitchen, to start dinner.

"Are you two staying for dinner?" I shouted and I heard Bakura chuckle.

"Of course it's free food." He laughed and I could almost imagine his smirk, I growled and grabbed a knife to prepare dinner with when a voice came into the air.

"**Hello Serenity, I'm back!**" The voice warned and I dropped the knife in fright and my eyes widened.

'No not him please!' I thought desperately as I clutched my head. He laughed mercilessly and spoke again.

"**This time you won't escape, if you try to, my Hikari will pay the price**!" He laughed and an image came into my head, Yami Marik put a vision of what his Hikari would look like if I tried to escape.

**Marik was unconscious,bleeding in many places and was still getting tortured by Yami Marik.**

"Nooooo!!!!" I screamed clutching my head tighter, willing the image to disappear but it stayed fixated in my mind, Marik,Bakura and Ryou sped into the kitchen to find me shaking my head, trying to get the man that had haunted me for so long, I banged into the cupboards and caused plates and cups to fall and smash. Marik gasped and went to grab my arms to stop me from causing any more damage but it caused a hated memory to stir.

(Memory)

"_Get off me please." I begged Yami Marik as he grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him, I blocked his goal by pushing my hand in front of me, stopping me from being pulled into his chest completely. He smirked and removed my other hand, pinned me up against the wall, his breath hot on my cheek. He stroked my cheek and I flinched away, he grinned and forced me to look at him._

"_You're actually quite pretty, at least my Hikari has good taste in girls." He chuckled and I narrowed my eyes at him. I got my arm free and went to hit him but he took control once more and slammed it against the wall, causing extreme pain to my wrist._

"_So alluring, you really should have took Marik's warning to stay away." He murmured meaning for me to hear. I stared at him, hating him with every ounce of my being, he laughed and kissed me right on my lips, my eyes widened and I struggled._

_'Help me Marik.' I thought slipping into darkness from all the stress._

(Memory end)

**Darkness.**

**Scared. **

**Emptiness.**

**Wait.....**

**Light. **

**Hope**

**Comfort.**

**Marik!**

My eyes fluttered open to see a blinding white room, all clean and had a strong smell of bleach filled the air, my nose wrinkled at the offending smell and I put a hand to my eyes, trying to fend of the blinding light. I groaned quietly and heard a sound of movement next to her, I turned her head to see Marik sleeping in the chair like a baby. I looked around the room further to find cute Ryou sleeping on top of the evil Bakura on the bench, I let out a chuckle, crept out of my bed, moved towards where both of their heads where and screamed right down their ears. Their eyes shot open lightning quick as they both jumped ten feet into the air, they looked around wildly and Bakura glared at me while Ryou looked at me with saddened eyes.

"Why you little........." Bakura glared while mumbling a string of curses about me, I just laughed but fell silent when I saw Ryou's saddened eyes.

"That was really mean Ren'-chan." He mumbled, trying to sooth his aching ears and I felt a pang of regret in my heart, kind of like when I hurt Bakura but not so much, hurting Ryou was like kicking a puppy. I pulled him into a hug and stroked his long snow white hair, he returned the hug and gave me a small smile.

"I'm sorry Ryou-kun, I didn't mean to get you upset, it was just that Yami of yours that I was trying to get back at." I explained and Bakura looked shocked and face-palmed his forehead.

"Damn you wanted to get me back, when you obviously got me back by kneeing me in my balls you little cow!" Bakura yelled, rage evident in his eyes and Ryou narrowed his and stood in between me and his Yami. Bakura looked genuinely shocked when Ryou spoke.

"You will not insult Serenity-chan again or we are over Bakura-kun!" Ryou hissed deadly and Bakura eyes widened as he stared at us in complete and utter confusion and shock.

"Fucking hell, she is turning my Hikari straight, Damn!" Bakura cursed and Ryou kept the narrowed eyes face on and stared expectantly at him.

"I'm waiting Bakura-kun, apologize to Serenity-chan, Now!" Ryou ordered and Bakura muttered many various curses at me and reluctantly muttered an apology to me, I decided to make the best of this.

"What?" I pretended not to hear and he shouted right down my ear.

"Sorry Ra dammit!!!" he yelled and I fell over at the force of the sound, I rubbed my ear that was thudding dully as my gaze wondered over to Marik and I wondered why he hadn't woken up at the noise.

"Why hasn't Marik woken up, the noise we made should be loud enough to wake him?" I asked Ryou or Bakura and they stared at me.

"I knocked him out." Bakura said nonchalantly and I swore and stared at him as if he was living his last moments, which when I get my hands on him, will be.

"What?? Why??" I shouted and Bakura covered his ears at the offending noise and waited till I had calmed down to answer.

"Cause he wouldn't sleep or nothing until you woke up." He explained and I stared at Marik lovingly.

"Awwww." I said love-struck all over again and Ryou sighed and Bakura mock vomited. I scowled at him and he laughed.

"Hey don't get mushy, it's makes me want to throw up and if I do it's goin over you." Bakura warned and I stepped away cautiously, tripped over my own feet and landed in Marik's lap. He stirred and looked at me with those gorgeous light purple eyes as he smiled and kissed my cheek lightly.

"If only I could wake up everyday like this." He sighed and Ryou and I awed while Bakura fake vomited again. Marik stared at Bakura, his eyes narrowed so they were almost slits, he gently took me off his lap and neared Bakura, wielding the Millennium Rod towards him in a threatening manner. Bakura smirked and grabbed a hold of the Millennium Ring and two mystical forces filled the air and Ryou and I flew into the wall as a result of the force, I grabbed Ryou's arm and dragged him by the bed so no more damage could come to us. After a while they pretty much accepted that their power was equal, for now. They smirked at each other and began to fight like two brothers would, unfortunately Ryou got too close and got caught up in the fight, his cries for help were drowned out by delicate items smashing and the boys growls and snarls. I got bored after a while and split them up, Bakura tried to act cool and said he was going down to the canteen to get something to eat and Ryou followed him like a faithful puppy. Marik and I kissed for a while and he nibbled his bottom lip while pondering how to ask the million dollar question, I put my hand on his cheek and moved his head gently so he was facing me and kissed his lip so he would stop nibbling on his already bleeding lip, he smiled and took advantage of this situation but I was expecting his game, we fell onto the bed and kept on struggling for dominance, panting and keeping a hold of each other, not willing to let go. We were once again interrupted by the great and oh so wonderful spirit of the Millennium Ring wolf whistles.

"Wow Marik you might actually get laid tonight." Bakura chuckled, I decided to give him the ultimate punishment. I grabbed my laptop and went onto google images, typed in 'Bakura X Yami/Atem', loads of pictures came up and I chose the most dirty and loving one there. I smirked evilly and clicked on it so the image was enlarged then shoved the laptop right in front of Bakura's eyes. His eyes studied the picture and then they widened and he ran to the waste basket and dry-heaved in it, I laughed evilly and he scowled at me, the depths of his endless eyes boring into my soul, I shuddered but then showed him another equally dirty one and his dry-heaving began again.

"Please no more!" he pleaded after the 15th one and I smiled at Marik and he shrugged, I decided Bakura had had enough and turned off the laptop, he weakly lifted his head and Marik shook his and pulled Bakura onto his back and they started to leave the room when they saw Ryou rushing down the long hallway, worried at the sight of his yami and lover.

"What happened to Bakura-kun?" Ryou asked looking at Bakura with concern and Marik and I smirked at each other. I just put my arm around Ryou's shoulder and walked down the hallway, following Marik's heavy footsteps that echoed through the hall until we had reached the reception, Marik pressed down on the bell and a ping noise filled the spacious reception. Marik stared expectantly at the space in front of him, waiting for someone to appear there, he sighed with relief when a young high school girl of about 16 came to the front desk and looked at Marik flirtatiously and I gritted my teeth as she leant over to give him my sign out sheets, purposely showing her slightly clothed chest, Marik quickly grabbed the sheets from her clutch and I sighed in relief.

'Of course Marik wouldn't do that.' I told myself as I walked away holding Ryou's lower arm as if he was a child when in reality he was almost 19, when I heard a muffled sound of surprise and a loud thud, I turned round and saw that bitch kissing Marik's face off, his eyes wondered to mine, hope in them that I wouldn't blame him, I nodded as a signal that I didn't and ran towards that little whore at super human speed, flew over the desk while I grabbed her shoulders and we both fell to the floor with a thud, office equipment falling onto the floor. I grabbed her hair and pulled it harshly. She let out a squeal of pain and slapped my face, my face turned to the side at the force of the slap and Marik narrowed his eyes, jumped over the desk and grabbed the girl by her arm and pulled her up like she was a worthless doll.

"If you ever touch Serenity-chan again I will make you regret it, understood?" Marik growled viciously and the girl nodded rapidly, fear evident in her blue azure orbs. He dropped her and she fell on her skinny ass when suddenly I wondered what had happened to Bakura when I saw Ryou trying to awake his dark but Bakura just shoved him away feebly, mumbling something incoherently and Ryou looked hurt at this action, I came behind him and hugged him tightly. We all stood up and Marik lugged Bakura onto his back once more, groaning at the weight of his partner in crime and general psychoness (A/N: my word :O it's not in the dictionary). Ryou and I grinned and followed Marik to a taxi outside, I saw one approaching and stuck my hand out signalling for it to approach us. The taxi halted to a stop and the taxi driver motioned for us to get in, Marik groaned as Bakura's weight intensified as he put up one leg to step into the taxi. Marik almost lost his balance but Ryou and I rushed towards him and helped him regain it, he sighed gratefully and as he climbed into the taxi, Bakura raised his head ever so slightly and smirked at me. My mouth formed an 'o' and Bakura caught my surprise and glared at me as a signal for me too keep quiet unless I wanted something bad to happen to me. Then me and Ryou clambered into the back and the taxi sped off to Marik's apartment, finally after about ten minutes we turned a corner into our street. I sighed and tiredly rubbed my forehead with my hand, Marik saw my tired expression and put his arm around me comfortingly and then walked into the house with Bakura, Ryou paid the fare. We promised we would pay him back but he politely refused, I smiled at him and invited him and Bakura (reluctantly) in for dinner. Ryou accepted and when we came into Marik's living room we saw Marik strangling Bakura! I sped towards him, took the Millennium Rod out of his belt and pointed it towards them.

'Thank God I made Marik teach me how to use this thing.' I thought thankfully, plus I had my ring **(Not Bakura's, the one that Yami Marik wanted in the last chapter)** with the eye of Horus(?) on it. Bakura caught sight of my threatening pose first and he pointed towards me, Marik's gaze followed the direction in which Bakura was pointing to see me wielding the Millennium Rod towards them threateningly. He gulped and slowly got of Bakura (lol) and they backed away from me slowly, for every step they took backwards, I neared them with one step. The eye of Horus(?) shined brightly on my forehead as my eyes held a demonic possession to them, my normally green eyes (?) were now a fiery red and my auburn hair was now arranged in a very erratic fashion around I heart-shaped face. I ran a finger up and down the Rod and raised it towards them, those two looked frighted as fuck, and spoke in a voice that sounded like I was possessed by Satan himself.

"Are you two going to stop fighting or am I gonna have to send you to the Shadow Realm!" I asked and they nodded hurriedly, I smirked and took in this wonderfully humorous sight. The room had visibly darkened and Ryou looked like he was about to shit himself, I smirked even more and motioned for him to come over, as he walked over his legs shook visibly. I looked at Ryou and Bakura's frequent motions when I finally clicked, Bakura was telling Ryou to grab the Millennium Items that were in my possession. I smirked and laughed evilly, turning to Ryou, his eyes widened as I raised the Rod towards him, my eyes glinting. Bakura growled and tried to steal the Rod off me but I pointed the Rod at him and it glowed a beautiful golden colour as it's magical forces pinned Bakura up against the wall, Marik looked at me in disbelief and I smiled at him sweetly.

"Now are you gonna be good or do I have to force you against the wall as well?" I asked being generous enough to give him a choice. He said that he wouldn't interfere and I smiled gratefully at him, he knew this was his punishment for fighting with Bakura again. I turned to Ryou and saw him staring worriedly at Bakura, I sighed sympathetically but it had to be done, I once again raised the Millennium Rod and the Rings to give it a boost and Ryou's eyes turned blank as the symbol of Horus(?) appeared on his forehead. Ryou was under my control, Bakura was struggling furiously under the magical force of the Millennium Items and I decided Marik could be pinned up against the wall too. Just for fun. I whispered something in Ryou's ear but clearly enough so the troublesome duo could hear.

"Make out with Marik." I whispered and the duo's eyes widened as Ryou nodded and started to near Marik, Marik and Bakura stared at me with a look that said ' This is our punishment, you sick minded girl!!', but I just smirked and enforced even more magical force so the duo was completely helpless and at my mercy. Marik let out a muffled cry of shock as Ryou attached his lips to Marik's, Bakura looked torn between anger, hate at me and desperation for Ryou to regain control of his mind again. I laughed as I took out a camera and took a few pictures but then I remembered Bakura's punishment, I laughed and walked over to Bakura and nibbled at his lower lip. His eyes widened and he struggled beneath me, I smirked and gave him a full long kiss, nibbling on his bottom lip then exploring his mouth with my tongue. Marik and Bakura looked at each other in shame and were mentally cursing me and my unhealthy mind (:P). I drew away from Bakura and decided to give Ryou control of his body again, his eyes returned to their normal colour and he stared ahead of him to see himself kissing Marik. He screamed a high pitched scream and jumped away from Marik. His eyes turned accusingly to me and I nodded, he animé cried and I felt a pang of sorrow in my heart. I cuddled him, his tears soaking my shirt as he cried in confusion and the scariness of the situation.

"I'm sorry Ryou, please forgive me." I pleaded, now ashamed at what my actions had done to Ryou, he nodded and we hugged until a sarcastic voice filled the air.

"Awww what a loving moment, now if you could do me a favour." Bakura began sarcasm dripping from every word. "Get me the fuck down!!"

His voice screamed and Ryou and I jumped in shock, I then quickly fumbled round for the Millennium Rod to find that Ryou had it and had an evil grin on his face.

"R-Ryou." I stuttered and his grin grew wider, something wasn't right. This grin wasn't like my fake evil one before, it held a sense to it, like I had seen it before. While I was thinking, Ryou had neared me and pinned me against the wall with un-Ryou strength, as his hands pinned mine against the wall I realised who it was.

He was back.

In Ryou.

**Shit!**

Like the ending people, read and review.

**xyugiluvrx: thanks for the review and I hope you review on many more chapters of this story. Also here is second prize, the full set of Millennium Item plushies. :D**

**lifeinanarchy : here is first prize, A Marik plushie and a full set of Millennium Item plushies for your Marik plushie to own :D, Also thanks for the review.**

**Thanks and Read and Review ppl ^^.**


	3. Chapter 3: History Repeats Itself

Chapter three: The Millennium Pendant.

A/N: Yeah hey people :) thing is that, Serenity's Millennium Ring is now the Millennium Pendant. Got it? Ok then x ;) I don't own Yugioh or it's characters x

**(Serenity's POV)**

I cautiously stepped away from Ryou or Yami Marik, now that he was controlling Ryou. His grin widened which made Ryou look less like a bunny and more like Bakura, I knew Yami Marik could sense my fear and worry for Marik, Bakura and Ryou's safety. He lunged at me and I let out a scream of surprise, Bakura looked at me perplexed but Marik had paled considerably, making him look like he was from Britain and not Egypt.

"Why is Serenity acting so scared of Ryou-koi?" Bakura asked Marik, confusion plain in his smooth voice. Marik gulped and stared at Bakura but kept a careful eye on Ryou, my heart filled with hope, he knew.

"That isn't Ryou, Bakura-kun." Marik explained but that just made Bakura even more confused, Marik sighed in exasperation but then calmed down and said sadly.

"It's Yami Marik." Those three words were forced through his teeth as he remembered what his Yami had done, Bakura let out an involuntary gasp as he thought of what could happen to his hikari and me. I stared at the floor sadly, thinking of how this is unnecessarily affecting the trio, I glowered at Yami Marik, mustering all of my hate into the glare but he just laughed and grabbed my wrist roughly just like on the blimp in Battle City.

"Why can't you just be happy torturing me, you sick bastard!" I whispered venomously and he laughed a eerie laugh that sent shivers down my spine. He neared my body, his breath hot on his face as he whispered in my ear.

"Cause it's so much more fun." He uttered and I shivered, his creepy voice echoing in my head. I stared desperately at Marik and Bakura, they stared back willing me to be strong. I nodded and a voice invaded my head.

Listen Serenity, if you can knee my in my balls and not get killed by me then you can beat Yami Marik!Bakura yelled at me in my mind and then Marik's comforting voice came into my head.

Serenity you can do it, I believe in you, now do whatever you can to free us and get away from that frigstick! Marik told me determinedly and I nodded.

I feigned being scared and slowly started stepping away from Yami Marik, he cackled and followed me as I ran behind the wall, I smirked an unseen smirk as my plan was working perfectly. He looked around every corner but I used my Millennium Pendant to hide myself from his evil clutches, hoping to Ra that it would work. Yami Marik stared in my direction and I muffled my gasp with my hand and held my breath, willing him to overlook this spot. He narrowed his eyes but then turned and whispered into the night time air.

"You wont get away Serenity, I will have the Millennium Pendant!" He whispered and I almost chuckled defiantly.

'Yeah right, if you want the Millennium Pendant, you'll have to pry it from my cold,dead hands!' I thought glaring right at him, the pure essence of evil in non-human form. He kept on walking and I sneaked up behind him and used thing Kung-Fu move that Marik had taught me so that whenever Bakura tried to 'play-fight' again I could just kick his ass, again. Yami Marik let out a growl and collapsed to the cold, hard and unforgiving floor. I quickly grabbed the Millennium Rod and was going to send him to the shadow realm when I took a really close look at him.

'When he's knocked out he looks almost... innocent.' I pondered but then angrily shook my head, pissed off at myself. 'Come on Serenity! This monster tortured you and then took over Ryou's body, for fucks sake!'

I gave him a kick in the gut and throat to make sure he would stay unconscious, and maybe a little bit for revenge, poor Ryou he is gonna have a sore stomach when he gets his body back. I sped into the living room and used the Millennium Rod and Ring to release Marik and Bakura, I fell into Marik's arms and we stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, until it was rudely interrupted by bloody Bakura!

"Where's Ryou!" Bakura whispered urgently and I pointed towards the hallway, he nodded and ran out of our sight. My gaze returned to Marik's beautiful, spiritual and glistening lavender eyes, he smiled and planted a kiss on my lips, I returned it hungrily, moulding my thin fingers with his platinum blonde hair and his grip around my waist tightened as he pulled me in closer. Our romantic moment was interrupted by Bakura's unearthly and animal like roar and he ran into the living room with Ryou in his arms, a lost, blank look fixated on his smooth pale face as he fell to the floor on his knees. Marik and I both stepped towards Bakura, worry filling our minds but Bakura growled protectively and almost bit Marik when he put out his hand near Ryou. Marik and I stood there, watching Bakura shed tears over his hikari when he whispered something, his barley audible voice echoed in our minds.

"He's taken over Ryou's mind before." He whispered in disbelief and he ripped open the sweater that he got Ryou for Christmas and the sight before us made us gasp in fright and horror.

Ryou had knife and slash marks all over his snow white skin, the initials Y.M were carved deep into his back and when we neared Ryou's comatose body, our Millennium Items glowed and a black italic writing appeared on his back.

_' I told you Serenity that you wouldn't guess my disguise, now this is your fault!'_

I sank to my knees next to Bakura and Marik hugged me tightly from behind, his head resting on mine. My vision blurred as hot tears blinded me, I didn't even bother to wipe them away as the sentence rang in my head. I punched the wall next to me and the two boys jumped and Marik gingerly held my hand and kissed my bruised knuckles, I growled and roughly ragged my hand away from his gentle touch, Marik looked at me confused and hurt and I sighed sadly.

"It's all my fault." I said, hating myself for getting the others involved in my stupid shit with Yami Marik. "I don't deserve your kindness or love, leave me." I croaked out the two last words and I heard Marik take in a sharp breath, then I felt his strong, rough yet gentle hands come into contact with my shoulders and him turn me around with incredible force. I looked up into his eyes and saw anger and hurt in them.

"Serenity I will not leave you!" Marik told me determinedly and Bakura nodded next to him, I sighed frustratedly and stared into his eyes, determined that I will make Marik, Bakura and Ryou safe, even if it costs my life.

'Sorry Marik, I must trick you for you and the others to be safe.' I thought almost giving in and let them risk their lives for me but I quickly erased that thought and snuggled up to Marik as Bakura spoke jokingly.

"We won't let you fight him alone Kyohaku(1)." Bakura said softly and I nodded and stood up, the boys looking at me confused.

"We're going to the Pharaohs, he can help us" I told them and Bakura groaned and whined like a little kid on the way there.

~On the way to the Kame Game Shop.~

"But I don't wanna go to the Baka(2) Pharaoh for help!" Bakura whined and Marik and I groaned in frustration and turned to Bakura, fire flaming in our eyes.

"Well if you know someone else who can help get my yami out of your hikari's body then I would love to know who it is!, if not then shut up with your incessant whining, it's giving me a headache." Marik shouted and Bakura shut up but not long after started again.

"Why can't you do it Marik-kun!" Bakura asked like a curious child and Marik looked at the Rod that he had wistfully, he so wanted to kill himself with it but he knew that I would kill him in the afterlife if he did. He sighed deeply and faced Bakura and said through gritted teeth.

"Because tomb-robber, my Rod only has the power to take over peoples minds and stab people with the blade at the bottom!" Marik yelled and Bakura looked offended while I shuddered at the memory of that hateful blade. Marik looked at me apologetically and Bakura just growled in annoyance that he had to ask his mortal enemy for help.

"How come you can't do it fluffy?" I asked innocently and he snarled at me, his fangs showing and then looked at his Ring interestedly.

"I don't know, I think it can only put people's souls into inanimate objects and send people to the shadow realm." Bakura answered and I nodded as Marik let out a chuckle.

"Don't forget the power to scare small children and make them wet their pants." Marik joked and Bakura hit him on his gorgeous head. I hit him and then it evolved into a poking war until we got to Yugi and Yami's. Finally we turned the corner and came close to the door of the Kame Game Shop. Bakura pressed down on the bell with unnecessary force and a twinkly tune filled the air, the door slid open and there appeared Yami, staring at us in shock but welcomed us in. We walked into the living room and saw Yugi watching New Moon, Marik groaned and stared at Yugi.

"Don't tell me you like this shit too?" Marik asked as I ran towards the couch and launched myself on it, partly landing on the couch and partly landing on Yugi. He let out an oof as the air was knocked out of him, I apologized and we settled down to watch New Moon, it was getting to the bit were Jacob was shirtless and Yugi and I were blushing like crazy. Yami and Marik growled and glared at the tanned actor who was stealing their loves hearts. Bakura strode over to the tv and turned it off, roughly pressing down on the button and turned to Yami seriously, Marik and I also regaining ourselves and remembering why we where here. Yami took in our serious and solemn looks and gestured for us to sit down on the small couch, Marik and Bakura sat down first and there was no room left so I sat myself on Marik's knees. His arm snaked round my waist and I snuggled into his muscled chest, seeking comfort from the horrendous truth that had made us come here.

"Well you guys need my help ,with what?" Yami asked curiously, sitting on the other couch, Yugi sitting next to him latched onto his muscular arm. Marik cleared his throat and stared at me, I narrowed my eyes playfully, this was just like him. My eyes burned into the floor, wishing that this wasn't happening but then swallowed the lump in my throat and gazed into Yami's eye, deadly serious.

"Yami Marik's back and we need your help to get that motherfucker out of Ryou's body." I growled at his name when I spoke, Yugi turned ghostly pale and Yami narrowed his eyes in concentration, I decided to put my plan into action.

'Sorry Marik.' I thought.

**(Marik's POV- what's gonna happen, read an find out)**

Serenity got up and offered to make us something to drink, I nodded and all of us told her what we wanted, she smiled a small smile that seemed kinda sad. I shook my head and turned my attention back to what we are gonna do about my dark. After about ten minutes, the pitter-patter of rain bouncing of the windows filled our ears. I wondered why Serenity was taking so long and my gaze wondered around the room, towards a clock which read, 10:20. My expression turned to shock as I double read the numbers on the clock.

'Wow it's really that late, best go get Serenity.' I thought getting up and motioning for the others to get up and get their arses in the kitchen when a smashing of glass broke the silence, we all looked at each other and rushed into the kitchen to find the door lock smashed and the window too and Serenity's leg go out of sight. I gasped and sprinted out of the kitchen, Bakura, Yami and Yugi closely following. We turned a corner ,following Serenity with great speed, and saw her turn another corner when her musical voice rang out in my head.

Marik stop chasing me now! Just let me go. Please Serenity begged me but I shook my head and replied back with determination.

NO! I will not the one I love! I yelled and I felt her emotions turning out of control. Her face came into my mind, of what she currently looked like, her fiery hair was soaked and plastered around her face, her eyes filled with sadness, heartbreak and regret.

I'm not gonna let you and the others get hurt any more, tell Ryou I'm sorry and Marik. Her angelic voice said, anger creeping in. tears clouded my sight as I muttered yes, she sighed and said lovingly to me.

I love you, but I have to go. Goodbye. Serenity whispered regretfully but then shut off the mind link completely, I stared at the dark, depressing and gloomy space in front of me, barley even noticing that Bakura, Yami and Yugi had finally caught up with me. I sank to my finally giving out knees and screamed one word in anguish.

"Serenity!"

**(Serenity's POV)**

"Serenity!"

That one anguished, heartbroken and pain filled word stabbed my heart. Tears started to form but one thing was in my mind. That was keeping them safe even if it meant that I had to forfeit my life for theirs. Especially Marik, the one who kept me strong, the one who held me tight, the one who kept me warm and the one who unlocked the door to my heart when he didn't have the key (A/N: aww so mushy x ^^). Tears fell to the ground like crystals as I ran like crazy in no particular direction, I just need to make the others safe and make sure that Yami Marik gets me and me only.

"Come and get me Yami Marik, you sick fuck!" I seethed, my words disappearing into the foggy air. I felt the rain against my skin, and the wind attacking my bare arms and legs. My legs were burning like crazy, my calf muscles screaming at me to stop running and collapse. I shook my head determinedly and kept running until I came to a building I recognized as Domino High School. I smiled and ran into the buildings open front gates up until I got to the massive school doors, I slowly pushed one but it was locked tight. I grumbled and felt around in my back pocket for the Millennium Pendant. My hand brushed in contact with the cold feel of the Pendant and it reminded me of Marik's cold hands after he would keep a hold of the Rod for too long, its coldness transferring to his usually warm skin. I wrapped my hand around the necklace like Pendant, my thumb tracing over the carved Eye of Horus and the sign of Egyptian writing, I pulled it out of my pocket and infused my inner energy with the Millennium Item so it's magical powers would work. A gleaming golden light lit up the air for seconds and then decreased, leaving in it's leave a broken lock now lying on the cold wet floor and the doors open for my entrance. I slowly pushed open a door and stepped lightly into the place that used to educate us and the gang. I shut it after me and sealed it with magic so non-item holders couldn't get in. I walked casually through the dark hallways, my Pendant lighting them slightly, hearing my footsteps echoing faintly throughout the entire school. My attention directed towards my old form room (English version of home room or where you go for roll call) and I pushed the door to find it unlocked to my surprise. I sat down on the desk by the window and stared out into the foggy abyss that was called Domino. I thought I saw a figure moving in the fog but then blew it off, my thoughts trailed off, mostly I was thinking about Marik and I subconsciously wrapped my slender fingers around the Pendant in a vain attempt of comfort. My mind wandered to the story that Marik told me about** K****yuuseishu(2), the Pharaohs secret protector, holder of the secret eighth Millennium Item and I was supposed to be her reincarnation .**

**~Story- made this up- ~**

_Kyuuseishu walked throughout the spacious hallways of the palace alongside the Pharaoh, listening to him talking about how the Thief King Bakura had robbed another one of his relatives tombs again, Kyuuseishu sighed and spaced out of the conversation, she was getting bored of this Thief King and was also pissed of with the Pharaoh for when he didn't stop Marik teasing her about how good he was in bed. She blushed with embarrassment at that bad memory when she was knocked out of her thoughts by the Pharaoh lightly shaking her shoulder, she snapped out of her trance and stared at the Pharaoh innocently._

"_Well will you?" The Pharaoh asked and a look of confusion spread across her features, the Pharaoh sighed and rubbed his forehead tiredly, looking at Kyuuseishu with a look of exasperation. Kyuuseishu grinned and hugged him tightly , almost killing him while proceeding to break many of his ribs._

"_Come on Atem, you know I never pay attention, but I am now so tell me before I daydream again." Kyuuseishu laughed and Atem chuckled and clasped her hand, she returned it, tightly grasping his __sweaty hand while walking down the hallway to the throne room. _

"_Will you assist Marik in guarding my uncle's tomb tonight please?" Atem asked and Kyuuseishu smiled and nodded, Atem grinned and let go of her hand and strolled into the throne room with a __royal sought of air to him. Kyuuseishu shook her head playfully and turned to leave when she came face to face with the high priest Seth. Her grin instantly turned into a glare as his strict and cold face came into eye contact with hers, he shoved her out of the way and she scowled and used the Millennium Pendant to cut a hole in his clothing so that his underwear was showing. Kyuuseishu grinned triumphantly as she heard the court laughing at Seth and his glares burning in her direction, his pissed off voice bouncing off the walls and into her ears, various curses in Egyptian were roared and Kyuuseishu ran off before Seth could kill her. She went to the stable and got all her stuff ready to guard Atems uncles' tomb, she strapped it onto her horse, Raikou(3) and pulled herself onto the horses back. Her foot tapped the side of the horse and Raikou knew that meant go, he reared onto his back legs and then sped off into the dusk, the sky now turning pink and the sun leaving for the night. The sight of the Pharaohs uncles tomb came into her sight and as she neared the entrance to the tomb, she tugged on Raikou's reigns and Raikou slowed down until she came to a complete stop just outside the entrance hidden by the millennium items magic. She took out her Millennium Pendant and faced it at the hidden door and spoke quietly but melodically._

"_Millennium Pendant I beseech thee, use thy power to reveal the secret door to the tomb." Kyuuseishu recited and a part of the wall moved backwards and the slide left, opening a space for Kyuuseishu to enter, she tied Raikou to a pole just outside of the tomb and told her to stay. She walked into the tomb with an air of grace and beauty surrounding her. Her white, knee-length dress hugged her curves as she strode throughout the maze of tunnels, designed to confuse the minds of even the greatest tomb-robbers, such as Thief King Bakura. Kyuuseishu ground her teeth at that name but then told herself to leave such trivial matters alone and kept on walking. She knew the tunnels off by heart, seen as she helped design them with the tomb-keeper Marik. She finally came towards the tomb room and saw Marik with his sword out, ready to attack the person who's footsteps he had heard. Kyuuseishu smiled to herself and stepped into his sight, she called out with her melodic voice._

"_Calm down tomb-keeper, it's only me." She teased Marik and he smiled at the lovely, stunning sight of his old friend and secret love. She hugged him tightly and landed a kiss on his peach coloured lips. Marik grinned slightly and hugged her back while deepening the kiss, she parted her lips from his and rested her head on his well-muscular and defined shoulders, enjoying his comforting embrace. _

"_Are we in the wrong for enjoys the wonders and happiness of love?" Kyuuseishu murmured into his shoulder before taking a deep breath and continued. " The love of the Tomb-keeper and the Pharaohs Protector is forbidden, seen as I am supposed to wed the high Priest Seth!" _

_Kyuuseishu seethed Seth's name for she hated his every fibre of being and wished he would just die or at least that he would tell the Pharaoh that he would rather die than to wed her. Marik just chuckled and lifted her head up with his index finger, staring into her fiery ruby eyes, worry, regret and hate shining deep in them._

"_We are not in the wrong, the Pharaoh will fall before me if he even dares to try to tear us apart." Marik swore, determined not to be torn away from the woman that had warmed his once cold heart. "Especially that baka high priest Seth!" _

_Kyuuseishu looked horrified at his words for even if she didn't like that baka Seth, the Pharaoh was her friend and she was his protector, she was about to protest but was cut off when a hawk flew into the room. She looked at it curiously not seeing that Marik had paled visibly and had quickly snapped into action._

"_Kyuuseishu go hide! Now!" Marik ordered and Kyuuseishu nodded, looking at him sceptically but then jumped into one of the giant pots and hid there. Heavy footfalls were heard and a deep gruff voice rang around the room._

"_Ah Marik, I knew you wouldn't bail on me now, so shall we get on with the 'borrowing' of the Pharaohs baka uncles fortune." A gleeful voice filled the room and Kyuuseishu gasped silently._

_'It's Bakura, the thief king! but Marik wouldn't help him would he?' Kyuuseishu thought worriedly and peeped just over the rim of the vase to see Bakura holding the Millennium Ring, she narrowed her eyes and jumped out of the vase, holding her Millennium Pendant threateningly towards __Bakura. He laughed and a coloured energy flew out of his Ring, Kyuuseishu's Pendant also sent out a pink coloured beam of energy defended her against his malicious use of the Millennium Ring. She laughed triumphantly but strangely he was smiling too, she took a step back, extremely confused._

"_Why are you smiling and why do you have Mahad's Millennium Ring ,Thief!" Kyuuseishu yelled pissed off, he just lowered his head as his shoulders started to shake, his laughter echoing the tomb resting place. She narrowed her eyes and a pink beam of energy flew towards Bakura and he flew into the opposite wall. He quickly got to his feet and glared at the fiery haired girl before him, Marik came up behind her and turned her around, his expression torn between protecting his love or total power with Bakura over that baka Pharaoh. She looked into his eyes, hoping that he wouldn't betray her and Atem who she was supposed to protect at all costs. They were taken out of their silent conversation by being flung into the wall just like she had done to Bakura moments ago,Marik and Kyuuseishu looked up dazed to see Diabound, Bakura's Ba and Ka merged together (I think ), staring at them ferociously and Bakura wielding a Diadhank on his arm. Kyuuseishu leapt to her feet and activated her Diadhank too, mentally preparing herself for what she was sure to be a strenuous battle with the Thief. She was ready to summon her first monster when suddenly the rest of the Sacred Guardians and Atem entered the tomb, Kyuuseishu was distracted by Atem calling and Bakura quickly came up behind her and positioned a blade to her throat. She gasped along with the others and Marik was glaring at Bakura with such a hatred that the Thief King should've died on the spot, a bead of sweat ran down Kyuuseishu's face as she tried not to breath to heavily for fear of cutting her neck on the cold blade that was against her throat. Bakura chuckled and turned towards Marik, a playful and evil look on his face._

"_Who will it be Marik, The baka Pharaoh or your little love here?" Bakura teased and the Sacred Guardians and Atem gasped and stared at Kyuuseishu with disbelief, she stared back, her eyes saying she was not ashamed of her love. They nodded except for Seth who looked appalled, but they were knocked away from each others informing looks by Bakura's evil laugh once again._

"_Here's her Millennium Item." He told Marik, throwing the Millennium Item that he had quietly removed from her person across the room and Marik caught it. "Now use it against the Pharaoh and his Guardians and I will let your love go." _

_Marik stared at the Millennium Pendant, torn between possibly killing the Pharaoh and saving his girlfriend or refusing, like Kyuuseishu wanted him too, and risk her getting hurt or killed. He sighed deeply and regretfully and raised the Millennium Pendant, binding the Sacred Guardians to the wall and then positioning it threateningly towards the Pharaoh._

"_Marik no!" Kyuuseishu yelled and kneed Bakura in the knee and put herself in between the Pharaoh and the coming beam of energy. Marik yelled out her name as the light consumed her and left her barely standing, smoke rising off her. She stood for about three seconds before collapsing to her knees before Marik rushed towards her, she lifted her head up weakly to see Marik's lavender eyes staring at her worriedly. Suddenly an evil laugh filled the room and Bakura was gone, Priest Seth swore and told the others to grab Marik and lock him away. The others looked at the pair sadly, Isis came up behind Kyuuseishu and comforted her as Karim and Shada grabbed Marik roughly and bound his hands and feet. Marik dropped the Pendant and Kyuuseishu picked it up and clutched it to her heart in a vain attempt to stop the pain now hurting her. Atem knelt beside his friend and she sobbed into his chest as he and Isis soothed her through the night until she got up determined to save Marik. She hopped onto her horse and rode to the palace at an undefinable speed, the Pharaoh and Isis couldn't keep up and were left in the dust._

"_Don't worry Marik, I will save you!" Kyuuseishu whispered determinedly as she rode through the plain but fascinating desert, sand getting into her eyes but she didn't care, she was only focused on Marik. Finally she had reached the Palace and jumped off her horse, she shoved people out of her way as she ran to the dungeons under the palace, until someone grabbed her hand, she looked up furiously to find it was Shada._

"_Shada let me go!" Kyuuseishu commanded while struggling in his vice like grip. He let her go but warned her as she started to run again._

"_You wont like what you see down there Kyuuseishu." He told her but she paid little heed to his words, all that was on her mind was Marik. She rushed down the damp corridors to the cells and as she reached the entrance she heard a man's pained screams, she gasped and shoved the door open to see Marik tied to a wooden pole in the middle of the room, half-naked(no shirt ppl yummy ^^ ) and Seth was whipping him brutally. She growled and he looked up and smirked when he saw her standing there, hatred plastered on her face, he lifted up the whip and was going to slice his flesh once more but Kyuuseishu rushed over to her love and caught the whip in her hand before it could scar Marik's flesh once more. She tugged the whip and it came out of Seth's hand and she gripped it tightly and spoke evilly with a death note in her voice._

"_If you want to live another day you will not touch him!" She warned him and he smirked and slapped her, Marik growled and she laughed and spat out blood that had came into her mouth._

"_You cannot tell me what to do! Your just a whore who fell in love with this commoner who got lucky!" Seth yelled and she laughed and whipped his arm, causing the flesh to spilt and blood to spill out of the wound. He let out a cry of pain and clutched his arm to stop the blood flowing, glaring at her with death in his eyes._

"_How would Atem like it if he knew you was whipping a prisoner with no punishment set yet, I imagine he wouldn't be very happy even if Marik did try to kill him." She taunted and then used the power of the Millennium Pendant to force him out of the room and lock the door after him. She knelt before Marik and cut the rope that was tying his to the pole. The bonds snapped and he fell into her arms, his blood staining her once white dress, she got a bowl of water and a cloth and nursed his wounds before helping him up and setting him on the bed, covering him with the cloth sheet before leaving to let him rest. His eyes drooped sleepily as he said one word._

" _Kyuuseishu."_

_Kyuuseishu shut the door behind her to see Isis and Karim looking at the blood on her shirt with worry, her eyes blazed as she thought of what Seth had done._

"_Tell Atem that I will have Seth's head on a plate before me!" She growled before turning and walking down the corridor and into her bedroom, slamming the door, loudly, behind her. Karim and Isis winced visibly at the noise before staring at each other with the same thought in mind._

_'Tomorrows going to be interesting!' They nodded to each other before parting to the bedrooms to get some well deserved rest. The next day Kyuuseishu woke up quite late and almost flung herself out of bed, quickly put on a new blue dress with a gold headdress, and rushed to the throne room just in time to see Seth talking to Atem, Atem looked up to see Kyuuseishu with a black aura around her, his eyes widened as he and the others saw her slowly walk towards Seth, her black aura spreading around the room until it was completely filled with blackness. Atem and the Sacred Guardians had visibly paled and were hoping that Kyuuseishu would snap out of it, meanwhile Seth looked ready to shit his pants, his eyes wide and he was stepping back cautiously. She grinned and spoke to him in an evil and demonic voice._

"_This is what you get for injuring Marik you bastard!" She yelled before a bright pink beam of energy shot across the room and flung Seth into the wall behind him, the satisfying noise of his ribs cracking filled Kyuuseishu's ears as she smiled and neared him even more. Atem and the others stood up to defend Seth and Kyuuseishu chuckled and glared at them._

"_Do you really think that you can defeat me!" She questioned before magically binding the rest of the Sacred Guardians to the wall, enjoying their cries of protest and begging for her to stop. Atem watched them being bound to the wall and their cries and begs echoed in his mind, something snapped and he stood up and shouted her name. She turned towards him and smirked at him before bowing mockingly at him, he snarled as she laughed._

"_Oh I'm sorry Pharaoh! Don't worry your not getting left out." She promised before a pink beam came out and bound him to the throne, he struggled and stared at her desperately, she chuckled and turned to face Seth's shaking form. He was holding the Rod and was about to hit her with a beam of light when he felt an immense pain in his chest, he gasped and fell back to his knees, clutching his chest in a vain attempt to stop the pain._

"_Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, my Millennium Pendant can cause people immense pain and emotion __in their bodies that I have felt!" She taunted and sniggered. " So what your feeling is the hurt, despair and heartbreak that I felt before when you was whipping Marik! also I didn't tell you did I?" _

_Seth looked up at her with a look of confusion and hatred on his face and she cackled in joy and revenge. _

"_Mine and Marik's Ba's are fused together and that can only be accomplished in....?" she trailed off, purposely looking at the Pharaoh and his face was one of shock and surprise as he whispered._

"_True love or soul mates." he whispered and she nodded in agreement and glowered at Seth._

"_Yes, true love is what fused my Ba with Marik's! So if you hurt him, your hurting me!" She shouted before another beam of light shot out of the Pendant and made Seth twist in the air and then fall to the floor on his stomach, his head connected with the cold, hard floor and the sound it made was immensely joyful for Kyuuseishu. Suddenly the sound of a door opening and a hoarse voice entered her mind._

"_Kyuuseishu stop please." Marik begged, standing up barely and clutching onto the wall for support, Kyuuseishu turned around and the black aura disappeared completely. She cried out and ran to Marik, he wrapped his arms around he and she sobbed into his chest. The magic binding the Sacred Guardians and the Pharaoh was destroyed and they were able to move again, Isis and Atem rushed towards Kyuuseishu to gasp in shock when they saw Seth behind Marik, a knife raised above his back, Kyuuseishu looked up and gasped but Marik knew what was going to happen and pushed her away so she wouldn't get hurt and whispered to her._

"_I love you Kyuuseishu." He whispered before letting out a terrible cry of pain as the blade pierced his skin and sliced through his chest, Seth ripped the blade out ruthlessly and Marik fell to the floor with a loud bang and a pool of blood started to form around him. Kyuuseishu cried out, the pain in her chest growing and growing, it was almost unbearable but she forced herself to stand up and make Seth pay. Atem and the others were going to intervene but she put out a hand and shook her head, signalling for them to stay out of it._

"_He will pay!" She swore and they nodded and stepped back, allowing her to stand and take her revenge on Seth. The eye of Horus glowed brightly on her forehead and the wind started to blow ferociously around them, she lifted her head and looked Seth straight in the eye and swore that Marik and her would get revenge._

"_Seth, you have been blinded by something that will haunt you for the rest of your life, you were angry that, even though you hated that I was too wed you, I had chosen, what you deem a lucky commoner and I deem a man plenty worthy of my heart, over you!" Kyuuseishu spoke calmly and Seth narrowed his eyes and faced the Millennium Rod at her, she smirked and the Millennium Rod flew out of his hand._

"_So you kill Marik so then there is no one who can humiliate you by taking my heart, what you think is rightfully yours." Kyuuseishu continued and the let go off the Millennium Pendant, letting it fall to the floor. "So I implore you to steer away from the path you are on, for if you continue, you will be your own self-demise!" _

_Seth laughed and while she was unprotected, went to stab her but she side stepped and quickly grabbed her Pendant and faced it towards him, his eyes widened._

"_Hmph just as I thought." She revealed and then stood right next to Seth. "The Door of Darkness... has been opened." She uttered and Seth's expression was scared before it went blank and he fell to the floor with a thunk. Kyuuseishu sighed and fell to her knees, she waited a second before crawling over to Marik and gently pulled his head so that he was facing her._

"_I'm sorry Marik, but I tried." She whispered and he kissed her one last time before falling into death's graceful arms, Kyuuseishu knew that she would join him soon but there was one more thing that she needed to do before she could go to the afterlife. She turned to Atem and took off her Millennium Pendant and put it in his hand. He looked saddened and so did the Sacred Guardians, she smiled and wiped away their tears._

"_Atem, you guys I have one thing to ask." Kyuuseishu asked and they all nodded immediately and she laughed as a child appeared by her and hugged her. They looked shocked and confused and __Kyuuseishu laughed even harder at their faces but hurried on for time was short._

"_This is mine and Marik's daughter, Hime, please take care off her for me and tell her that her parents fought bravely against an evil too strong for them." She said and they all nodded again tears now rolling down their cheeks. "Also give her the Millennium Pendant, it's rightfully hers and tell her to pass it to her eldest daughter."_

_She hugged everyone of them one last time and gave her daughter a hug and kiss before joining Marik in death's arms. (Awww that was sad! T.T crying now ) _

Serenity sighed and remembered what Marik had said about the story.

"A story of two star-crossed lovers killed by hatred but reunited in love and death." She whispered, now taking in the cleared up blue sky and was about to leave when a voice that chilled her to the bone spoke mockingly.

"Too bad history repeats itself, Serenity." Marik spoke and Serenity gulped and let a tear roll down her cheek.

'I'm sorry Marik.'

I tried.

**_Kyuuseishu= S_****aviour**

**_Raikou_****= Lightning **

**_Kyohaku_****= Star (Serenity's nickname that Marik, Ryou and Bakura gave her)**

**_Hime_****= Princess**

**Please review, and I'll give you cookies :)**

**Love LexisCullen/ Atemu'sAibou **


	4. Chapter 4: Why won't he just go away!

Chapter 4: What?

Serenity turned round and glared at Yami Marik, in his own body and every ounce of hatred that she felt towards him was revealed in her eyes. Yami Marik chuckled and waved away her glare, he laughed at the vital piece of information he had acquired that was sure to make her hand over the Millennium Pendant.

"So hows my Hikari?" Yami Marik inquired almost innocently but that was ruined with an evil toothy grin. Serenity growled and went to punch him but he caught her fist in his hand before it could make contact with his face. He smirked and clutched the other fist and lifted her off her feet, causing a painful strain on her shoulders.

"In deep pain and shit because of you, ass hole!" Serenity retorted and Marik let out a chuckle and left little space between his face and hers. She spat at his face and he made no movement to wipe it off but instead backhanded her, her head snapped left as the sound of the slap bounced of the walls. Serenity glared at Yami Marik defiantly and he took one hand off of her wrist and clamped it around her throat, cutting of her supply of oxygen, Serenity's eyes widened and her free hand went up to her throat and tried in vain to get Yami Marik's tight grip to loosen but to no avail. Her face was now flushed, her lips were tinted blue and her breaths were now coming in short, desperate gasps. Yami Marik grinned and let go of her completely, letting her almost comatose body collapse to the floor, Serenity was taking in air greedily, her lungs now filling up with oxygen again, her face was now returning to its normal colour.

"Not because of me Serenity, because of you" Marik drawled before grabbing Serenity's upper arm and pulling her to her feet, she let out a yelp of surprise and pain and he silenced the yelp with a piece of cloth tied around her mouth. She protested through the cloth but then fell silent when Yami Marik's palm connected with her cheek once again. He tugged her towards the flights of stairs and pushed her up them until they were on the roof of the building. The breeze blew feebly around them making Serenity's short skirt flutter along with Yami Marik's dark purple cape. He pushed her roughly to the floor and her back connected painfully with concrete, she let out a moan of pain and Yami Marik shivered delightfully, enjoying Serenity's pain and how much this would kill his Hikari. Yami Marik neared Serenity slowly and she scrambled to her feet and ran towards the door leading to the flights of stairs, Yami Marik predicted she would do this and grabbed her arm, causing her shoulder to tug painfully and for herself to be forced into his chest. He chuckled and slammed her into the metal gate that prevented one from falling off the roof of the building if one went up onto the roof, she let out a gasp and crystal tears started to form in her emerald eyes. His tongue was now tracing the outline of her jaw and Serenity gasped in shock and disgust, she kicked him and he fell to the ground, groaning in pain, she took this opportunity to run for her life away from him. Unfortunately her window of opportunity was short lived as Yami Marik grabbed her ankle and she let out a scream as Yami Marik straddled her waist before taking out the Millennium Rod, Serenity looked confused as how Yami Marik got to obtain the Rod when it was in Marik's possession when she left him. He bound her ankles and wrists with the Millennium magic, she tried to fight back with her Millennium Pendant but for some reason it wasn't working, she cursed out loud and Yami Marik tutted mockingly.

"Don't swear Serenity it makes you sound so....ugly." He reprimanded tauntingly and she scowled and struggled against the bonds. "Plus you can't use your Millennium Pendant for one special reason, if you want to know think hard about the story that Marik told you."

Serenity thought and quickly ran through the past story of her Egyptian past self before she gasped in realisation.

"The Millennium Pendant is fuelled by mine and Marik's true love," Serenity said to herself and Yami Marik nodded enjoying her pain. " That's why it isn't working now and that's why Kyuuseishu's Pendant was stronger when someone had hurt either her or Marik!"

Yami Marik chuckled and his gaze was focused on Serenity's pouted lips and her breasts that was covered by the flimsy fabric of the button up pink top. Serenity followed Yami Marik's gaze and she tried covered her breasts with her arms and red tinged her cheeks. He smirked and was about unbutton her top when a smooth feminine voice scolded Yami Marik.

"That's quite enough Yami Marik!" Ishizu warned and Yami Marik looked up and smirked at his Hikari's sister who was glaring at him angrily. "Leave Serenity alone!"

"Or what dear sister?" Yami Marik mocked and Ishizu scowled at him and took a glance at Serenity, Serenity's eyes saying 'get out of here!', Ishizu shook her head and put a hand to her Millennium Necklace. A beam of light shot out and Yami Marik flew off of Serenity and the bonds disappeared, Serenity got up quickly and grabbed Ishizu's arm and dragged her towards the stairs. Serenity opened the door hastily and shoved Ishizu through it before looking back at Yami Marik fearfully.

"Ishizu tell Marik I love him." Serenity pleaded and then she gave Ishizu a hug before giving her a light push. "Now go!"

Serenity shut the door and locked it before Ishizu could protest, she then turned round to see Yami Marik glaring at her, she regretted her actions but if it was going to keep Ishizu,Marik and all of her friends, even Bakura, safe then she would happily give up her life. Yami Marik grabbed her wrist tightly,Serenity screamed out in pain and fright, and dragged her to the other side of the roof and tied her up once again before using shadow magic to bring out the tools for her torture.

(Ishizu's POV)

'Oh no!' I thought as I heard Serenity's scream, I gasped as I used my Millennium Necklace to see what was happening. 'I must go get Marik!'

I ran down the stairs, my raven hair dancing around my face and my dress swooshing around my tan legs. I finally got to the exit to the school and tried to remember the quickest way to the Game Shop. I went to the zebra crossing and didn't notice that the lights were on green, all I heard was a scream from my lips and a car screeching, I looked up fearfully to see …... Tea.

"Oh my god, Ishizu are you alright?" Tea asked worriedly and I nodded and quickly came up with a plan.

"Tea, are you going to see the Pharaoh?" I asked and Tea nodded and motioned for me to get into the car, I hated these metal monsters but if was going to save Serenity and my brother then I would have to suck it up as Joey would say. I fastened my seatbelt and Tea sped off, 5 minutes later and Tea listening to what had happened before, we arrived at the Pharaohs. Tea didn't bother knocking and she ran straight into the living room behind me, the Pharaoh looked up in surprise to see Tea and I there, looking flustered. He could tell something was wrong and he gestured for us to sit on the couch, he offered some tea but we politely refused. He sat down and looked at us seriously.

"Pharaoh, do you know the whereabouts of my brother?" I asked getting straight to the point and the Pharaoh nodded looking at the upstairs bedroom above us.

"Why yes he's upstairs, quite upset after what happened yesterday with Serenity, we where searching all night for her but came up with nothing, even stranger is that Yami Marik just stopped taking control of Ryou's body for some reason." The Pharaoh remembered and Tea and I gasped, I told him about what had happened before and The Pharaoh paled considerably.

"Holy Ra! Marik get your lazy ass down here now, it's about Serenity." The Pharaoh shouted and I heard a 'What!' before a thump and then hurried steps pounding on the stairs. Marik rushed into the living room to find me sitting on the couch, he looked at me with shock and then ran over and hugged me tightly, tears streaming down his face. I comforted him until he was able to talk coherently and he wiped away the tears with his clenched hand and I sat him down before sitting in front of him.

"Marik, Serenity needs your help." I told him and he stared at me intently before getting up and getting ready to save her.

"What! Where is she Ishizu!" Marik asked and I told him, Tea offered him a ride to the school and he gladly accepted, he was about to leave when Bakura walked in with an almost comatose Ryou, I took Ryou off of him and sat him down on the couch, Bakura looked confused.

"No talking just get the hell into Tea's car now!" Marik yelled before shoving Bakura out, Yami, Yugi and I chuckled before attending to Ryou's daily check up.

(Serenity's POV)

Marik. That one word was constantly on my mind. I didn't feel the pain now, I was numb, incomplete and broken, he took the most important thing away from me...... my virginity. I broke down again but that was swiftly silenced by Yami Marik's hand connecting with my cheek, I fell silent while wishing that I had never left Marik yesterday, I tried the mind link but it was weak. I tried again and to my surprise it was a lot stronger now.

// Marik, are you there// I said feebly in my mind link, I felt the other buzz with excitement and hope as his voice rang through.

\\ Serenity?\\ Marik said uncertainly and I laughed out loud before being hit with a whip, I let out a cry of pain and Marik's voice rang through even louder and more worriedly.

// Marik I'm sorry but I did try.// I said before giving up on consciousness, Yami Marik's laugh rang through my head as I slumped against the metal gate.

(Marik's POV)

\\ Marik I'm sorry but I did try\\ Serenity said before shutting off the link, I cursed and told Tea to hurry up.

"Tea hurry the fuck up!" I roared and Bakura hit me around the head while Tea's eyes filled with tears. "Sorry Tea, it's just Serenity's shut off the mind link again."

Tea nodded and pressed her foot down on the pedal, the wind blowing all of our hair ferociously. The car came to a screeching stop just outside of the school, we heard an evil laugh that I knew belonged to my Yami, we all looked up to see my Yami holding Serenity just over the edge of the 6 story building, the roof usually had a metal fence around it but I'm guessing my Yami removed it with my Millennium Rod, he stole it when he was in Ryou's body the bastard. He let go off one of Serenity's wrists and she fell forwards a bit, pulling a cry of shock from all of us.

"Yami Marik leave her alone you bastard Pharaoh fucker!" Bakura yelled and Tea and I stared at him in disgust but he shrugged, behind his back Tea revealed her pink phone that had a recorder on it, a mischevious look on her face. Yami tutted and smirked at Bakura and me, before planting a kiss on Serenity's lips, I growled and went red with anger, Bakura also went red, Serenity was like his little sister, and he cursed at my Yami.

"Oh well, bye Serenity." He said before letting go of her other wrist and she fell through the air like a lifeless doll. "And by the way Bakura and Hikari, Ryou and Serenity were both very good fucks."

I swore and Bakura and I ran forward to catch Serenity, I caught her top half and Bakura caught her bottom half, I looked at her scared face and almost burst with anger at my Yami, Tea gasped and sank to her knees next to her friend. I got them both up and told Tea to start the car, she nodded and ran to her car, jumped into it and started the ignition. I picked up Serenity, her head snuggled into my chest and I sat in the back, while Bakura sat in shotgun. I traced my hand around her face and her face scrunched up as her hands flew to her face.

"Stop please, M-Marik-koi help me." Serenity pleaded and I quickly removed my hand, staring right at her, trying to understand how much my bastard Yami had hurt her. My mind went to what he said to me and Bakura.

'And by the way Bakura, Hikari, Ryou and Serenity were both very good fucks.' I remembered and I clutched my fists as I thought of what he did, Serenity and Ryou had both been raped by that ass hole. Tears stung my violent violet orbs as I stared at the love of my life's comatose body, I didn't even notice that the car had stopped until Bakura shook my shoulder, looking at me sympathetically, it was fuckin scary but ever since he got with Ryou he acted a lot nice, even if he did still call Atem things like 'Donkey-boner-licking-cum-bucket' but you know it's hard to drop old habits. I carried Serenity bridal style into the Game Shop, kicking down the door (In my Yugioh Stories to come no one cares about the door lol ) and laying Serenity next to Ryou on the tiny couch, Yami rushed down the stairs with a …...mop!

"How in the fucking name of Ra is that supposed to hurt anyone baka Pharaoh!" I shouted and Yami stared at the mop before staring at the now broken door and growling at me.

"You do realize that you are paying for a knew fucking door Tomb-keeper!" Yami yelled back and I laughed as I remembered the doors battered state. He just gave me a death look before shouting up to Yugi that it wasn't a burglar but it was just Bakura and I, I took this time to take in Yami's appearance and I grinned when I saw his clothes and hair tussled and his lips a bright red.

"Have a fun time with your Hikari while Bakura and I were looking for Serenity." As I said her name I remembered that Serenity was still on the couch, along with Ryou. I grabbed his lower arm and rushed into the living room, Yami stared at Serenity's abused and beaten body and swore under his breath, Yugi rushed into the living room, saw Serenity and hid his face in Yami's chest.

"Why Yami Why?" Yugi asked why and Yami shook his head numbly, I walked over to Serenity and was staring at her beautiful face when her eyes started to open. I smiled as she opened her eyes to reveal those shimmering emerald orbs, she looked dazed as she sat up but then she remembered what had happened and sank into my chest, her shoulders were shaking with her nerve racking sobs. I stroked her silky hair comfortingly as she soaked my shirt with her tears, I wished I could take away the pain that bastard caused but I knew it would haunt her for some time, my eyes widened as I realized something.

Her Millennium Pendant was gone.

She followed my gaze and as she put her hand to her throat, desperately searching for the Item that she knew was gone, her emerald eyes looked depressed and blank as she gave up and just lay there in my chest.

"We have to tell Joey." I muttered and her head shot up immediately, her brother had moved to America with his wife Mai Valentine after he and Serenity had an argument about our relationship.

(Serenity's POV)

"We have to tell Joey." Marik muttered into my hair and my head shot up immediately, as I remembered what had happened between Joey and I before he moved to America with Mai.

(Flashback)

_"Joey I want you out of my house now!" I yelled as I was fuming at Joey again, why can't he just get along with Marik. Marik stood next to me, his busted lip was bleeding profusely and Joey was glaring at Marik, probably wishing he would get ran over by a truck or something._

_"What? So your gonna choose him over me ,sis!" Joey accused and I narrowed my eyes and slapped him with the palm of my hand, he put a hand gingerly to his now pinkish cheek and stared at me with shock in his chocolate brown eyes. I stared at my hand in shock before going to say sorry to Joey but he took a step back and shook his head._

_"No I get it Ren' you do choose him over me, well have a nice life Ren' with out me." He told me, finality rang clear in his voice before turning around and walking out of my life forever. He slammed the door after him and I quickly tore it open, I ran out and searched down the street, screaming out sorry and Joey at the top of my lungs. The rain pounded down on the road, pavement and my body, my tears had mingled with the rain as I fell to my knees wishing that I could take back the earlier events. Marik came up behind me and I hugged him tightly, I looked up and I thought I saw a flash of blonde hair and brown eyes but the cold rain had finally got to me and I fell into the unconscious._

(Flashback)

I shook my head as I came out of the flashback, just in time to see Marik picking up the phone and dialling Joey's number. I shook my head but he payed no attention, I scowled and got to my feet before running over to the other side and wrestling him over the phone.

"Marik Ra dammit it, give me the fucking phone, Joey doesn't want anything to do with me!" I shouted at him and he glared at me and refused to let go of the phone.

"Yes he does Serenity, for the love of Anubis why can't you see that!" Marik yelled back and I had tears streaming down my face as I didn't want to face Joey or my demons.

"Maybe because he left me to go to fucking America, and then I get fucking raped by your Yami!" I screamed and then my eyes widened as I realized what I had said, I heard a very clear 'What!' coming from the phone as I fell to my knees, my head bent downwards and my hairs covering my eyes. Marik stared at me and then the phone but jumped into action when he heard Joey's furious voice through the phone.

"Listen Joey, yes I know your gonna castrate me but listen, Joey I mean it, Shut the fucking Ra up!" Marik yelled down the phone losing him temper, his tan face now red with fury at my elder sibling. I heard Joey quiet down and then Marik went into the kitchen while Yami,Yugi,Bakura,Tea and Ryou, who all stayed back during the fight, came forwards warily to comfort me. I heard the door open and I saw Marik put the phone down on it's stand, after about two hours of sitting in a big huddle on the floor, Marik turned and told the others he was taking me home. They nodded and I stood up ,numb from tiredness and shock, and followed Marik out of the Game Shop and onto his motorbike. I put on my hot pink helmet and my black leather biker jacket, Marik put on his old red helmet but didn't put on his biker jacket, I hopped onto it and Marik mirrored my actions. My arms instinctively locked around his waist and he revved the motorbike and then sped off down the road, the sun that was now setting, tinting the blue sky with a pinkish hue, shone into our eyes. Marik and I were riding over the bridge when suddenly an explosion came up in front of us, Marik stayed on the bike but the impact my that my small body had flown of off the bike. I smashed into the tarmac, possibly breaking a few bones, before looking up to see....... Yami Marik. I gasped and tried to crawl away but he put a foot on my stomach to stop me, he then swiftly took it off but in the same movement kicked me in the stomach with his other foot. I bent over double and gasped for breath, he grabbed the dip of my shirt and lifted me up, at least a foot above the floor, his face came right up to mine. His usual smirk was now contorted into a snarl, his canines showing viciously.

"What have you done to it!" he demanded and I stared at him, wondering what he was talking about, he raised a hand and backhanded me, my face snapped left. Marik growled and tried to get up but was thrown back down by the power of the Millennium Rod, I spat at Yami Marik. He snarled and lifted me over the edge of the bridge, the river splashing vigorously below, I had never learned how to swim properly so I would have no chance against the furious waters below. Yami Marik grinned and was about to drop me into the liquid below when an angry and pleading voice, with the slightest tinge of a brooklyn accent, filled the air.

"Put. Serenity. Down." Joey demanded, moving forward with each word, Marik standing next to him, Yami Marik grinned before looking at me and shrugging.

"Ok." That one word rang out before he let go of my top and I felt the world rush past me, my hand reached out desperately and I caught a hold of something ice cold, I looked at the object to see it was the Millennium Items.

'I must have grabbed them out of his back pocket!' I thought triumphantly, now I realized that I had made contact with the freezing water, and as I gasped for breath, water filled my nose and lungs. My eyes widened as I desperately tried to swim to the surface, I almost made it when my foot got stuck on something on the river bed. I tried to untangle my foot but I was running out of air fast, my eyelids felt heavy as I sank to the bottom of the river. I saw two silhouettes jump into the river and two splashes either side of me, I felt two arms grab each of my arms and the others untangling my foot from the object preventing me from escaping. I felt my leg being released and I was pushed up to the surface, spluttering like crazy, trying to get the salty water out of my lungs. A sandy haired tan appeared next to me along with a blonde knuckle head. I grinned and hugged the both of them after we escaped out of the river. They laughed and hugged me back, I remembered that I had our Millennium Items that I stored safely in my jacket pocket before I fell into the river, I passed him the Millennium Rod, enjoying the priceless look on his face. He looked at the item shocked before putting it down and hugging me tightly, forcing all of the air in my lungs to disappear. He kissed my cheek before whispering in my ear, his wet sandy hair tickling my cheek.

"Thanks Mitsukai(1)." he thanked, using my nickname from high school, I kissed him but we were separated by a blonde who I am going to kill.

"Ren' look I'm sorry about what ha-." He began but I just hugged him to death, he wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled into his chest.

"It's ok onee-chan." I told him and he stood up before lifting out a hand to help me up, I took it and was lifted to my feet. Marik also got up and we walked up the stairs before the sun shined brightly in our eyes. We saw Mai there in her purple car, she smiled when she saw Marik,Joey and I, but it quickly turned into a scowl when she saw we were sopping wet. Joey laughed and hopped into the front passenger seat before shaking his head like a dog, Mai let out a lot of painfully high shrieks, telling Joey to stop it or he can walk to the Shop, Joey immediately ceased shaking his head and just looked out the window. I laughed and got on the motorbike with Marik, I'm surprised it survived the crash and explosion but oh well, Marik would cry if it died. As we rode of to our house, we heard Joey say almost seriously.

"If you kiss ma' sister in front of me again, I will castrate you Marik!"

I laughed as Marik paled considerably.

'Oh well now I have my brother, boyfriend and friends to help me.' I thought as we rode of into the sunset.

'Hopefully Yami Marik will stay away.'

'But I know he wont.'

**Read and Review PEOPLE! and i'll give you ben and jerrys. ;)**

Mitsukai: Angel, serenitys nickname from when she and Marik got together in highschool, he said she was his 'Tokubetsu na Mitsukai' which translates into Special Angel in japanese.


	5. Chapter 5: The Final Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or the Characters, it all belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

I do however own Kyuuseishu, Namu (Marik's past life, Kyuuseishu's Boyfriend) and this plot.

Last Chapter ! *sobs* Please review.

* * *

The Final Battle.

Marik and I parked outside our house and I hopped off of the motorbike, pulling the heavy and clunky helmet off my head, shaking my head so then my auburn hair flowed freely around my shoulders and back. Marik also took off his helmet and shook his head lightly, sandy hair hanging by his shoulders, he turned to look at me and I smiled before going up and kissing him on the lips and then walking over to our door. I unlocked it and stepped in, enjoying the glorious smell of Marik's B.O spray that filled the house, Marik came up behind me, smiling to the fact that we were home, a place that was truly safe... if you had the right person with you.

"I love you Marik-koi." I told him and his smile widened in joy, he always became happier when I told him that. He wrapped his arms around me, his love and happiness radiating off of him like a light in the darkness, and lay his head on mine.

"I love you too Serenity-koi." Marik replied and my heart swelled with joy as the butterflies in my stomach increased, we walked into the living room and turned on the T.V before Marik fell onto the couch and I lay on top of him. His hand stroked my hair gently and my hands clenched his t-shirt tightly, not willing to let go, Marik flicked through the channels but froze when we heard what the news reporter was saying.

"And this just in, down by Kali Street a person has been murdered, carved into his chest was an eye and a message that said 'I'm coming Serenity Wheeler, this is the final battle'. Whoever this Serenity Wheeler is, we advise you too get to the nearest police station immediately, that's all." The reporter reported and the colour left my face, as did Marik's. We stared at each other in shock and Marik stood me up before getting up himself and putting on his biker jacket. I copied his actions and the next thing I knew Marik and I were speeding down our street and on our way to someone who could help us...Yami and Yugi. Fifteen minutes later we screeched to a stop outside the Kame Game Shop, the door opened as soon as Marik and I got off of his motor bike and we figured that everyone had saw the news and knew that we would come here. Yugi greeted us grimly and we matched that greeting, we came into the Game Shop and walked into the living room to see Bakura,Ryou,Yami,Tea,Tristan, Seto, Mokuba, Mai and Joey. Joey looked up and ran towards me as I walked in before trapping me in a bone-crushing hug, his tears staining my top and shoulder as mine were staining his, Mai came up to us and lay a hand on Joey and I, comforting us in that loving way. I was glad that Joey had found the love of his life, just as he was when I had fell in love with Marik...eventually.

"Serenity." Joey choked out and that triggered more tears to fall, he was really concerned about me, as I would be if this was happening to him, Yami cleared his throat and Yugi hit him for interrupting this lovely family moment. I giggled and finally released myself from Joey's death grip.

"Sorry about that, lost my cool for a moment there." Joey sniffed and Bakura let out a snort of laughter which set Ryou of which set Yugi of which set Tea of …. you get the point.

"Can't lose something you never had mutt." Kaiba muttered and Joey and I narrowed our eyes at Kaiba, I walked over to him and snarled in his face.

"Listen money bags ever call my brother a mutt again and I will shove a rusted fork right in between your le-" I threatened but was cut off by Yami clearing his throat even louder, I looked at him and he raised an eyebrow, I sighed and went back to Marik and Seto straightened himself up before glaring at me. I glared back, deciding not to take any more of anyone's crap, Yami stood up and got everyone's attention.

"So we all know why we are all here." Yami began and Marik interrupted by raising an eyebrow and voicing his say.

"Yes because my psychotic yami is trying to kill the love of my life for her Millennium Pendant."

"Thank you Marik, anyway anyone got any ideas." Yami thanked Marik sarcastically and Marik smirked at our tri-colour haired friend, Tea and Tristan put up their ideas but one idea caught my attention...Mokuba's.

"Why doesn't she just take it off and then Yami could mind it until we find a way to destroy Yami Marik." Mokuba suggested and Yami and I mulled it over in our heads before nodding, a smile crept up onto everyone's faces and I reached a hand to my Millennium Pendant and tried to take it off but when I did, a burning pain shot up my neck and collarbone. I let out a moan of pain and let go of the Millennium Pendant immediately, Marik and Joey looked at me concerned and Yami and Bakura traded looks. I stared at them confused and Yami told Marik to come stand in front of me with them and for Joey to go sit back with the others, they did as they were told and all the Millennium Items started to glow. I felt the magical energy go to my Millennium Pendant and suddenly it was gone, Marik,Yami and Bakura traded worried looks, my brows furrowed in frustration about what they wouldn't tell us already.

"The Pendant is fused to your soul, you can't take it off unless you die." Yami told me and my eyes widened as a gasp escaped my mouth, my eyes wondered to the pendant and right now I hated the thing with all my life. Marik and the others looked saddened but then the little raven haired genius came up with another idea.

"Looks like we're having a sleepover then." Mokuba told us, a wide grin plastered on his face, my face lit up and I ran and hugged Mokuba tightly, he let out a gasp as the air was forced out of him but weakly returned the hug anyway. I let him go and he greedily gulped in air, I giggled and he mock-glared at me, I smiled innocently and he sighed giving up on the wordless fight.

"Where will we have it Mokuba?" I asked and he smiled at me before giving Seto the puppy eyes, Seto groaned in annoyance and slowly and reluctantly nodded his head, all of us where confused as Mokuba smiled gleefully at us. "At our mansion of course."

I giggled and Tristan and Joey whooped at the fact that they could probably trash the place, Seto glared at them and his cold blue eyes glinted dangerously, I growled at him and he stared at me in shock, I guess he was used to me being a little quiet wimp, well no fucking more. The others nodded and agreed that we would be there at ten o'clock since as it was nine thirty now, everyone left in pairs, Joey and Mai, Ryou and Bakura, Tea and Tristan and lastly Mokuba and Seto. As Seto passed I whispered into his ear the scariest fucking warning he would ever get from me in this life time.

"Ever glare at or insult anyone I know or love again and I will get a fucking chainsaw, slice open your stomach, take out your guts and force-feed you them ten times over got it, moneybags?" I hissed and his eyes widened before they narrowed his eyes and left, slamming the door behind him, I grinned happily and Marik looked slightly ill at the imagery of my threat. I ruffled his hair and told Yugi and Yami to get their stuff ready, Yugi nodded and went upstairs, Yami followed after muttering 'Yes mother', I glared at his back and threw the nearest object I could at him...unfortunately it was Yugi's size 4 boot. He let out a yelp of pain and turned around swiftly, his accusing eyes landed on me but I shook my head and pointed at Marik, Yami growled and stormed upstairs. I laughed and Marik mock-glared at me before crossing his arms and turning his back to me.

"Aww I'm so sorry Marik-koi, do you forgive me?" I asked giving him the puppy eyes and he sighed before uncrossing his arms as I dived in for a hug, I knocked him over and we fell onto the couch, Marik on the top and I was on the bottom. Our eyes met and we blushed, Marik's head leant down and he tenderly kissed me, I kissed back and his tongue traced my bottom lip, begging entrance. I smirked and firmly closed my lips, he chuckled into the kiss and his hand went down to my ass which he then firmly squeezed, I gasped and his tongue entered my mouth. I pulled away from the kiss and pouted at him.

"That was a dirty trick Marik-koi!" I pointed out and he chuckled before kissing my forehead, a blush crept onto my face once more.

"Oh come on don't act like you didn't like it." Marik teased and I raised an eyebrow before grabbing a hold of his t-shirt and pulling his face close up to mine.

"I never said I didn't." I whispered huskily before kissing him roughly, my hand entwining with his sandy blonde hair, his arms snaked around my back and waist and pulled me in closer, deepening the kiss. We were interrupted once again by the chuckling of the twin lovers, Marik parted away from me and looked up very flustered, both of our faces bright red and our chest rising and sinking quite quickly.

"Jeez we leave you for five minutes and your practically fucking on our couch, what's gonna happen at Kaiba's mansion tonight." Yami teased and our faces became even redder...if that was possible.

"Oh my Ra I can totally imagine it Yami, 'oh Marik faster harder!' and ' You like my Egyptian Rod don't you baby." Yugi imitated us and I growled before throwing the other pair of his boot at him, Yugi dodged it before blowing a raspberry at me. Marik got off of me and we sat on the couch, straightening our clothes and hair.

"Oh like you and Yami have never fucked each other senseless on this couch." I retorted and their smirks fell as their faces reddened considerably, I smirked triumphantly and they stuck their tongues out at me.

"Oh yeah, 'Yami faster...oh right there!' and 'Oh fuck hikari your so tight!'" Marik impersonated the pair and they growled at us but we just smirked back at them, we looked up at the clock and saw we might as well go seen as we had nothing else to do here. Yami and Yugi got into their black Subaru and Marik and I hopped onto the motorbike and we sped off down the road to the Kaiba Mansion.

* * *

Ten minutes later we arrived at the mansion and saw Mokuba running down the driveway at full speed, I chuckled and Marik smiled at his childish behaviour beside that fact that he was almost sixteen. He opened the gate and then welcomed us into the mansion, as he was about to close the door we heard the others shouting at him to keep the door open.

"Hold on Mokuba we're here." Joey shouted and I giggled before whispering to Mokuba for him to shut the door, he did and a minute later there was banging on the door, Seto stormed down the stairs and I struggled to keep in my laughter, the same with Marik and Mokuba. Seto flung open the door and Joey fell on top of him, Marik,Mokuba and I burst out laughing at the position they were in, Joey was on top of Seto and their faces were inches apart. Mai growled and yanked Joey off of him by the collar of his top, I narrowed my eyes at her.

'How dare she! It was only a joke.' I thought but then shrugged it off as Mokuba said something about where we're going to sleep, Yami and Yugi smirked at us and I stuck my tongue out at them.

"Serenity and Marik you two are in the end bedroom...Yami and Yugi you are in the next one...Mai and Joey again the next one..." Mokuba read out and we all agreed to our sleeping places before Seto pointed out one thing.

"And no sex! If I hear anything!" Seto began but Marik smirked and cut him off.

"You'll start masturbating?" Marik teased and Seto went red in about three seconds, Mokuba looked aghast and the rest of us started laughing our asses off. Seto growled before storming off back upstairs, Marik snaked his arms around me and I fell into his chest, he was warm, like my own little radiator.

"Come on guys let go into the living room, I've got everything set up." Mokuba said and we followed him into the living room, Joey's and Tristan's eyes went wide at all the video games and Mokuba pointed out all the girly stuff for us, cosmetics and hair products. We squealed in delight and a devious idea popped into my head, I turned around to face Marik and gave him the puppy eyes, he sighed knowing that I wanted something.

"What is it Serenity-koi?" he asked and I giggled before bringing his ear to my lips.

"Can we do your hair please Marik-koi?" I whispered and he stumbled away from me, shaking his head 'no' madly, it looked as if he was trying to shake something out of that beautiful mess of platinum blonde hair. I pouted and thought of something sad to get the crocodile tears started, I thought of a lot of sad stuff before I settled on dead puppies, probably killed by Seto smiling, and went up to Marik. Tears slid down my cheeks as I did the puppy eyes, I put a hand on Marik's cheek and I felt his resolve weakening, I did a mental smirk before doing the one thing that would make his resolve completely crumble

"Please Blondie." I pleaded before giving him a kiss, we heard Bakura wolf-whistling, Ryou,Tea and Mai awing and Joey and Tristan fuming, he still hadn't got over the fact that I was in love with Marik. As I pulled away, I saw that he was totally defeated, I giggled and as he nodded his head 'yes', I squealed with happiness before grabbing his wrist and pulling him over to the girly corner, I called the girls and told them what was happening and they grinned evilly. We cornered Marik and Mai got some rope before tying his down to a chair and bounding his arms and legs, she then got a piece of cloth and gagged him with it, his pleading eyes looked over to the boys and they went to help him but Tea and Mai took care of them and they left us alone. First we started with his hair, I got the brush and started to get rid of the tats, poor Marik, every time the hairbrush tugged on the tat he let out a muffled yelp of pain.

"Sorry Marik-koi but seriously do you ever brush this hair?" I apologized after he let out another yelp of pain, I stroked his arm affectionately and he nodded as a 'yes' to my question. I smirked as I ran the hairbrush through his hair again and it battled against another tat, he slumped against the chair in defeat and we smiled before getting out the blusher and mascara. Marik let out muffled cries of surprise and I sighed before taking off the gag, allowing him to talk and breath.

"What is that! Serenity-koi said she was only doing my hair!" Marik panicked and the three of us smirked deviously before I took the mascara wand off of Mai and knelt before him.

"I lied." I whispered before applying the mascara to his elegant and feathery eyelashes, he started to struggle but Tea tightened the bonds so he could barely breathe, let alone move while Mai repositioned the gag back around his mouth, tightening it so he couldn't speak. Finally we stopped torturing him and started to drift upstairs, first it was Tea, then Tristan, Joey and Mai, Ryou and Bakura and then Marik and I. As we walked upstairs we saw Yami waiting outside his room, casually leaning on the door frame, as he caught sight of us he smirked and told us to have a good night but to try and keep it down. I scowled and him before turning left and storming into the bedroom on the end of the corridor, slamming the door after me with all the force I could muster, I then heard Marik and Yami arguing and I sank onto the bed. Marik entered a few minutes later, sporting quite a few bruises, I laughed and pulled him into a hug.

"Did you get in a fight with that baka Yami?" I asked and he scowled, I giggled and gave him a kiss before getting my pyjamas and going into the bathroom to get changed, telling Marik to get changed as well and to wipe off the make-up with the baby wipes. He growled before searching around for them, I got undressed and then dressed into my favourite cupcake PJ's, as I opened the bathroom door and walked out, I saw the room was a complete mess, like a tornado had hit it.

"what...happened...here?" I forced out through my anger, trying not to completely kill Marik, he wrung his hands before looking at me sheepishly, I growled in anger and told him to help me clean up. Ten minutes later we had cleaned up the room and were now resting in the double bed, watching the news on the TV, I snuggled into Marik and started to drift off into the land of dreams.

~~~~~Serenity's Dream~~~~~

_Colours swirled around me wildly, red, blue, green and black all mixing together. Suddenly it stopped and I crashed to the floor, I looked up dazed and at the sight of __Him__ before me, my heart froze in my chest and my eyes widened. He took in my frightened expression and smirked, I got up and started to run away. Suddenly an image appeared in front of me, a chilling image that froze my heart right there._

_**My friends and family were all tortured, beaten...and dead.**_

_I gasped and covered my eyes with my hands, falling to my knees and shaking in fright, Yami Marik knelt in front of me and whispered something in my ear before disappearing completely and I fell back into the swirl of colours._

"_The final battle is coming soon, Serenity, be very afraid."_

~~~~~ Serenity's Dream End ~~~~~

I shot up in a flash, my eyes wide, my heart pounding erratically and sweat running down the side of my face. Marik was by me and looking at me with concern flashing deep in his violet eyes, I fell into his embrace, shaking as if the cold weather had ailed me.

"Serenity what happened?" Marik questioned me and I shook my head, not able to form the words. Marik nodded understandingly and held me closer to him, his scent invading my nose, the smell of his body spray and chocolate. Suddenly a bang filled the silence and Marik and I jumped before I looked at him in fright, he grabbed my wrist before we jumped out of the bed and into the hallway, just in time to see Mai storming down the hall and Joey running out of her, sporting a bright red hand print on his left cheek.

"Mai just wait a minute and I'll explain-" Joey begged and Mai turned round, glaring at Joey, her purple eyes flashing dangerously.

"So you can explain why you was kissing Kaiba!" Mai yelled before turning on her heel and storming out of the mansion, Kaiba appearing a few minutes after her leave.

"Is she gone?" Seto asked and I narrowed my eyes at him before Tea and I grabbed him and Joey and took them into the spare room, they sat down and we glared them down.

"Joey ...why the fuck did you kiss Seto!" I began calm enough but the whole night of stress had finally got to me and I shouted out the rest, Joey looked shocked but Seto just seemed unfazed, Joey lowered his head and mumbled something, Tea narrowed her eyes too and asked him to repeat himself more clearly.

"I don't know why we kissed, it just happened." Joey told us, tears springing to his eyes as he lifted his head up to face me, his brown eyes shining sadly. "Don't hate me for this 'Ren."

I knelt before him and took his hand in mine, looking into his brown eyes, searching for what he thought I would hate him for.

"Why would I hate you Joey, your my onee-chan, my older brother and my protector along with Marik and our friends." I told him and he lowered his head once more, Tea ushered Seto out of the room before leaving herself, shutting the door quietly behind her.

"I'm afraid you would hate me because I'm...I'm gay." Joey whispered and a blank look fell on my face before I burst out laughing, Joey lifted up his head and looked at me hurt, I stopped and gave him a hug.

"Joey I couldn't hate you even if I wanted to and another thing I'm not a homophobe so I don't care if your gay." I said and he looked up at me, searching for honesty in my emerald eyes, I smiled before pulling us both up to our feet and pushing him out of the room before telling Tea to bring in Seto, she nodded before grabbing his wrist and pulling him in. He sent a pleading look to Joey but Joey just smirked at his sought of boyfriend. We shut the door behind us and turned to face Seto, he glared at us but we shrugged it off and Tea passed me a set of rusty forks and knives.

"Now listen Kaiba and listen carefully." I began before taking a rusted knife and coming near him. "If you ever break my brother's heart I swear to Ra I wont hesitate in getting the rusted knives and forks and shoving the in your mouth and making you swallow them before using a knife and making you eat your own guts mixed with dead rotten rat, got it?"

Seto nodded, slightly green around the face at the imagery of my threat, I chuckled before the three of us walked out of the room, Seto walking straight over to Joey and planting a kiss on his lips, all of our mouths dropped open and our eyes almost bugged out of our head. Seto pulled away before smirking at all of us and whispering something in Joey's ear, he then set off down the hall and turned right into his room. We all stared at Joey before congratulating him on his new boyfriend, I decided that I might as well leave them to sort it out so I might as well go to the park, I snuck away from the group,they were to busy praising Joey to notice I was gone. As I put on my boots and jacket and shut the door behind me, I hopped on the motorbike before speeding down the road, as I arrived in the park it started to rain and I cursed out loud. I was about to turn around and go back to the Mansion when the world around me started to darken and a voice whispered in the air.

"Shouldn't have left the Mansion and Marik, now should've you Serenity." the voice whispered and I gasped before looking round wildly, at least hoping it was just an hallucination from the rain. Suddenly the space in front of me misted up and a figure with crazy,spiked up hair appeared in front of me, my breath hitched in my throat as he smirked at me.

"Hello Serenity."

* * *

~~~~~Back at the Mansion, 3rd Person POV~~~~~

"Has anyone seen Serenity?" Marik asked and the others cast glances at each other before shaking their heads.

"How do you manage to lose a woman Marik?" Tea asked and Marik smirked at her before using the line that Serenity always loved.

"You forget to cherish her." Marik simpered and Tea rolled her eyes before slapping him on the arm,hard. "Ow!"

"That line may work on Serenity but not us Marik Ishtar!" Tea yelled before organizing all of them into search parties so they could look for Serenity, the search parties were: Tea,Marik and Joey , Tristan, Yami and Ryou and then Bakura, Yugi and Seto. The all set off and if they came up with nothing, they agreed to meet in the park.

'Serenity-koi where are you?' Marik wondered while Tea sped off down the road, Joey turned to Marik with understanding eyes.

"Marik where do you think Serenity would be?" Joey asked and Marik thought hard about all the places that she loved when suddenly it hit him.

'My yami will want her out in the open and one of her favourite places is the park! Oh no...' Marik paled as he realized Yami Marik will have gone after her, he snapped back to reality and stared straight at Tea.

"Tea go to the park, now!" Marik barked and Tea nodded before pushing her small foot down on the pedal and zooming down the street before turning right to the park. As they arrived their, Marik told Tea to call the others and tell them to come to the park right away, she nodded before getting out her little pink mobile and started to phone the groups. Marik and Joey bid her goodbye before running into the park, just to see their worst nightmare, Yami Marik looked up from on top of an half-conscious Serenity and smirked at them.

"Hello hikari, mutt." Yami Marik spoke and Joey growled before running up and going to punch him, Yami Marik dodged and glared the blonde down, Marik snarled before running and knocking over his yami in order to get him away from Serenity. Joey knelt next to his sister and Marik started to fight with Yami Marik.

"Too bad Serenity didn't stay conscious, it was so much fun hearing her scream." Yami Marik taunted before punching his hikari in the gut, Marik let out a groan of pain, he let his rage out and kicked his yami's legs so Yami Marik fell to the floor. Joey was frantically trying to wake his younger sister and his eyes were wide as she wouldn't answer to any commands.

"You stay away from Serenity, you fucking bastard!" Marik roared, punching Yami Marik in the mouth, Yami Marik's head snapped left and as he turned it to face his hikari, he growled and clamped his hands around Marik's throat before squeezing roughly. Marik gasped as the air was forced out of his throat, his hands flew up to the hands around his throat and he tried in vain to get them to release his throat from their death grip.

"S-Stop." A gentle, tender and whispered voice rang out and the two tans turned to face the now shaking auburn haired girl, Yami Marik smirked before punching his hikari in the face, leaving him unconscious. He then stood up and used the Millennium Rod to knock Joey out and immobilize Serenity, she screamed in fright and Yami Marik chuckled before unsheathing the blade and walking over to her. Tea looked over after greeting the others, to be welcomed with this horrible sight, Yami, Seto,Ryou, Tristan and Bakura all growled at Yami Marik before running over there, yelling at him to stop. Yami Marik looked up and smirked before positioning the blade over her heart, Serenity's eyes went wide as she pleaded him not too.

"This ends now." After those three words were uttered by Yami Marik, the blade drove through her pale skin and pierced her heart, she gasped in pain before slumping against the floor, Marik and Joey regained consciousness just to see the most valued girl in their life be stabbed before them. Marik roared in pain and agony before running over to his yami and punching whatever piece of flesh he could get to, Yami came over and pulled him off before instructing Bakura and Marik to circle round Yami Marik, they looked at him strangely but followed the order anyway. Suddenly all the Items glowed and the Rod returned into Marik's hand, Yami Marik snarled and tried to get it back but was immobilized by the power of the Items. The Millennium Pendant removed itself from Serenity's deceased figure and appeared between all of them before a ghostly figure, Kyuuseishu.

"Nice to see you again Tomb-robber, Pharaoh, Priest, by the way I still haven't forgiven your past life for killing my boyfriend." Kyuuseishu spoke to the trio before turning to Yami Marik, her eyes narrowed. "Yami Marik, you have killed my Hikari and now you must pay, may Anubis and Ra swallow your soul so you endlessly walk in the underworld for eternity ."

Suddenly the shadows surrounded Yami Marik and dragged him down to the pits of hell, him screaming all the way. The shadows and the darkness disappeared and the sun shined brightly as Ra brought the sun with him to greet a new day. Kyuuseishu turned sadly to her hikari Serenity and saw the two very different males grieving over this very important person in the lives. Ra appeared next to Kyuuseishu and turned to her.

"Do you want me to bring her back." Ra asked and Kyuuseishu nodded, her eyes never leaving the sight before her.

"Yes at any cost." Kyuuseishu responded and she knew then that she would have to leave Namu (Past life Marik) and the after life.

"Ok then you will become Serenity's Yami and don't worry, you and Namu will not be separated for Namu is to become Marik's new Yami." Ra offered and suddenly there was a burst of light and Namu appeared next to Kyuuseishu, she gasped in delight before hugging him tightly.

"And now for Serenity to come back."

Serenity's spirit appeared and silently thanked her Yami and Ra before sinking back into her body, Serenity gasped for breath and shot up, causing Marik and Joey to fly backwards in shock. She shook her head and saw Marik and Joey, she gasped before hugging the both, knocking them both down once more.

"Oh my god, I missed you guys!" Serenity sobbed and the group circled her and comforted her, Namu and Kyuuseishu came out in their ghostly forms and started to solidify. Serenity and Marik looked up in shock as two people that looked like them appeared before them.

"Who are you?" Marik asked and Namu and Kyuuseishu smiled knowingly before they offered a hand to their hikari's, the lights took the darks hands cautiously and all around them faded until they were in ancient Egypt.

" I am Kyuuseishu and I am now your Yami as payment for you to come back to life." Kyuuseishu told her and Marik gasped at the name.

"Your Serenity's past life from Egypt, which means..." Marik trailed off, looking at Namu, Namu smirked and rubbed the hikari's head roughly.

"That's right squirt, I'm Namu the one who got beaten and murdered by Seto Kaiba's past life and I'm your Yami." Namu teased and Marik's mouth dropped open in shock. "Close your mouth kid, you'll catch flies."

Serenity and Kyuuseishu giggled while Marik glared at his new Yami, Namu smirked and kissed Kyuuseishu, it looked very strange to Serenity and Marik but they shrugged and followed their Yami's example. The image of Egypt left and Marik and Serenity returned to the park, the others looking at them in shock.

"Lets go home, we have a lot to explain, come on Kyuuseishu." Serenity spoke warily and Kyuuseishu helped her hikari up, Namu glared at the group, who were staring at him as if he had grown horns.

"Yeah come on, these people are starting to freak me out." Namu whispered to Marik and he looked at him with a scolding look, Namu shrugged before pulling Kyuuseishu over to him and hugging her tightly.

* * *

~~~ 1 year later ~~~

"Come on Kyuuseishu we're going to be late!" Serenity yelled and Kyuuseishu came bounding down the stairs, her auburn hair curled and her make-up on just right so it complimented her tan. Serenity smirked at her yami before running out the door, just in time to see Marik and Namu pull up in there new black car, Namu had made Marik get rid of his old motorbike, it almost killed him but Serenity was there to comfort him.

"Namu!" Kyuuseishu yelled and jumped into her boyfriends arms, Serenity giggled before doing the same with Marik.

"Come on girls, if we want to see the sunset, we better hurry up." Namu said and they nodded before piling into the car and driving of to Picnic Hill by their house. They arrived at Picnic Hill and true to it's name set up a picnic and enjoyed the magical sunset during their double date.

"I love you Marik-koi"

"I love you too Serenity-koi."

"I love you Kyuuseishu-koi"

"I love you too Namu-koi."

As they all pledged their love for one another, the same thought ran through their minds.

'It's all over and we're safe.'

* * *

Sobs! It's over and that's it! ^^ please review and goodbye. But don't despair, you will see more fics from me people ;)

Goodbye! :') x

Love LexisCullen-Bitch-In-Trainingx / Atemu'sAibou.


End file.
